


Hermano de Reemplazo

by Van_Krausser



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Trek Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy es oncólogo de un prestigioso hospital de Filadelfia. Un día que parecía demasiado ordinario, recibe de emergencia a un paciente en etapa terminal de leucemia: un joven inmigrante ruso, quien es acompañado por su hermano adolescente. El muchacho le hace prometer que, pase lo que pase, no permitirá que sus padres se enteren que están ahí. Bones descubre, al enfrentar a los padres de los hermanos, que tiene una carrera contra reloj para impedir que ambos mueran, debido a la enfermedad que aqueja al mayor de ellos.</p>
<p>Historia escrita para la comunidad BabyBang_Es del Live Journal.</p>
<p>Del Fandom Star Trek (film 2009), en Universo Alterno, basado en el canon del “hermano ficticio” que se menciona en la serie TOS, mientras Chékov está bajo la influencia de la entidad Beta XII-A.</p>
<p>Pairings: Pavel/Oc( Piotr)  Kirk/Spock    Zulu/Pavel (Preslash).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segmento 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otra anotación por ahí, hay algunos diálogos en ruso, pero la verdad, fueron hechos por traductor. Todas las fallas son mías. Si alguien desea corregirme, adelante.

Capítulo 1

Henhemann University Hospital,  
Filadelfia.  
Ese día se perfilaba, según el doctor Leonard McCoy, jefe de Oncología, como una jornada tranquila y sin novedades.

Terminaba el verano, y las clases en la universidad aún tardarían una semana en iniciar, así que el flujo de estudiantes no se vería hasta casi quince días más, y los pocos internos que permanecían en el hospital, apenas sí tenían tiempo para socializar en los pasillos o las áreas comunes del personal.

Dos minutos antes de las siete de la mañana, salió de su oficina-consultorio dispuesto a realizar sus rondas habituales, convencido de que podría irse temprano. Tenía la idea de comprar un par de libros, pedir una enorme pizza y un paquete de cervezas, e irse a enclaustrar al minúsculo departamento en el que solía pasar sus días libres, hartándose de comida rápida —italiana, o china, o lo que tuviese al alcance—, cervezas y letras, antes de dormir unas horas y alistarse para sus siguientes jornadas de guardias.

Al llegar al área de recepción, misma que compartía espacio con la jefatura de enfermeras del hospital, encontró a Scotty, el técnico de radiología, coqueteando con la nueva máquina de diagnósticos tomográficos aún empaquetada; la doctora en jefe, Nyota Uhura y la jefa de enfermeras, Christina Chapel, estaban a un lado del mostrador de recepción, discutiendo algo acerca de los nuevos modelos de uniformes para cirugía. Cupcake como siempre, se lucía siendo el mejor recepcionista del turno, mientras los pacientes y futuros clientes del hospital tomaban sus turnos en la sala de espera.

McCoy se dirigió hacia el cubículo de la jefatura, dispuesto a robar un vaso desechable repleto hasta el borde del café negro recién hecho. A pesar de que él tenía su propia cafetera, y la cafetería del hospital también tenía una dispensadora bastante grande, además de que había varias máquinas en diversas zonas del edificio, él prefería ése, ya que sólo Chapel tenía buena mano para prepararlo como a él —y a casi todo el personal, cabía decir— le gustaba.

—Buenos días —saludó con la voz un poco enronquecida debido a la falta de uso por algunas horas. Todos los presentes en el mostrador se volvieron a verlo.

—Buenos días, doctor —saludaron las dos mujeres con amabilidad, y sin más qué agregar hacia el médico, volvieron a sus asuntos.

Cupcake lo saludó efusivo, con su sonrisa ligera y la barba con algunas migas de galleta, señal de que casi acababa de echársela a la boca. —Buen día, doctor McCoy —le extendió una carpeta con algunos expedientes, y le señaló el pizarrón a su espalda—. Parece que hoy se irá temprano a casa. No hay muchos pacientes de su área.

McCoy hizo apenas un leve gesto sarcástico mezclado con una pequeñísima sonrisa desgastada, al tiempo que alcanzaba la carpeta y entraba al área, pensando en el minúsculo espacio de tres habitaciones que Hikaru Zulu le había conseguido hacía unos meses. El paramédico vivía en el departamento debajo del suyo, y por ello se había enterado de que estaba desocupado.

—Sí, a casa —dijo y caminó al cubículo, abriendo la carpeta; antes de que pudiese alcanzar un vaso desechable, la llamada de la ambulancia que anunciaba su llegada con un paciente para el doctor McCoy cambió el clima del día.

De pronto, la sala de recepción de urgencias se vio invadida por los paramédicos de la unidad de Zulu, llevando a un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal severa, además de otros síntomas que había presentado antes de que lograran estabilizarlo.

Leonard lo recibió en una de las salas de urgencias, haciendo lo posible para que no se asfixiara con su propia sangre, mientras lograban regular la fiebre que lo aquejaba.

Nadie se percató del adolescente de aspecto desvalido que seguía al caótico grupo de médicos y paramédicos, sosteniendo entre sus manos ensangrentadas una chamarra en igual estado, con ojos llorosos mientras susurraba algunas palabras que nadie escuchó.

 

Capítulo 2

McCoy salió del área de terapia intensiva dos horas más tarde. Al llegar al área de recepción, Cupcake le entregó un formulario que debía llenar para el tratamiento del joven que atendiera.

—¿Cómo está?

—Sobrevivirá, pero necesitamos saber quién es para tratarlo adecuadamente. Tiene todos los síntomas de una crisis de LMC.

El recepcionista asintió, señalando al jovencito que permanecía sentado en un rincón de la sala de espera, con la mirada perdida en el ventanal exterior.

—Vino con el enfermo, pero no ha dicho una palabra.

McCoy le dio apenas un vistazo, dedicándose a llenar el papel con órdenes médicas. Al terminar, levantó la vista para observarlo. —¿No ha dicho nada? ¿Ni siquiera su nombre?

—Temo que no habla nuestro idioma, doctor McCoy. Christine intentó preguntarle, pero sólo la veía sin abrir la boca.

—Parece asustado. El paciente debe ser familiar, o alguien muy cercano. Veamos…

Le entregó el papel a Cupcake, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Al quedar frente a él, pudo darse cuenta que no estaba asustado. Se veía aterrorizado. Se acuclilló, quedando a su altura, y se señaló a sí mismo con el índice, sonriendo levemente. —Leonard McCoy —acto seguido, con cautela, volteó el dedo hacia el pecho del adolescente, dándole tiempo a que asimilara el gesto. Eso funcionó.

—P-Pavel… Chékov… —entonces, hizo algo que ninguno previó. Señaló hacia la sala de terapia, a donde había visto que llevaban al otro joven, y dijo su nombre—. Piotr Chékov, moe brat…

McCoy asintió, indicándole que había entendido. Sin embargo, tuvo otro pensamiento. El muchacho se veía agotado, y posiblemente estaba hambriento. Así que, con el idioma universal de señas sencillas, le preguntó si deseaba comer, a lo que le respondió con un gesto afirmativo, muy avergonzado, después de que su estómago gruñera audiblemente. El médico le sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos se levantaron, dirigiéndose al mostrador. La doctora Uhura estaba ahí, observándolos.

—Veo que lograste comunicarte, Len —comentó con una sonrisilla al estar cerca. El galeno sólo asintió, antes de decirle al otro hombre lo que necesitaban.

—Creo que son rusos. Deberíamos buscar un traductor, o por lo menos un diccionario. El paciente se llama Piotr Chékov, anótalo, Cupcake. Voy a la cafetería. Si hay algo relacionado con el otro joven, me avisan de inmediato. ¿O.K?

—Enterado —respondió el aludido mientras levantaba el teléfono, eficiente como siempre.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la enfermera Chapel entró a la cafetería, buscándolos. Los encontró sentados en una mesa cercana al ventanal. Al parecer, el jovencito prefería estar cerca de lugares abiertos, sin paredes de por medio. Tenía una charola con dos platos vacíos y una lata de soda frente a él, y su expresión triste se había acentuado un poco. McCoy veía también hacia el exterior, pensativo.

—Doctor —le llamó con tono calmo, tratando de no sorprenderlos. El médico volteó a verla con expresión neutra—. Su paciente despertó. Pensé que sería buena idea que sea usted quien hable con él.

—Pero habla otro idioma…

—Y también el nuestro. Ha estado preguntando por su hermano.

McCoy asintió, levantándose. —Voy en un minuto, Christine. Gracias —acto seguido, le indicó al menor que podía ir con él.

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta Terapia Intensiva, y mientras McCoy llegaba al lado de la cama donde el joven los veía a los dos, el menor se quedó a varios pasos, temeroso, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El enfermo le sonrió, y atendió entonces al médico, quien lo llamó por su nombre.

—Piotr Chékov, ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió con el fuerte acento ruso marcando sus palabras. Se veía muy cansado.

—Soy el doctor Leonard McCoy. ¿Sabes qué es la enfermedad que padeces?

—Sí… es leucemia… LMC, y también sé que avanza rápido…

—¿Tu hermano la padece? —No pudo evitar que su mirada se desviase hacia el menor, quien mantenía la vista fija en el enfermo.

—N-no… él está sano… por completo. Me queda poco tiempo —al decir esto, trató de extender la mano hacia el adolescente. Éste se adelantó, acercándose para estrecharla entre las suyas. Hubo un breve diálogo entre ellos, antes de que volviese a hablar con el médico—. Doctor, sé que... no pueden hacer mucho por mí, pero… te suplico que ayudes a mi hermano…

—¿Ayudarlo? Pero acabas de decirme que él está totalmente sano.

—Si no lo haces… los dos moriremos…

Leonard frunció levemente el ceño, clavando su mirada en la del joven.

—Sigo sin entender. ¿Tus padres…?

—¡No…! —un acceso de tos sacudió al enfermo al escucharlo. Tuvo que tranquilizarse para poder hablar otra vez. Su hermano sujetaba su mano con fuerza—. N-no… ellos… no deben saber dónde estamos… por favor.

—Pero…

—Doctor McCoy —de pronto se vio interrumpido por la voz de la doctora Uhura a unos metros de la cama del joven. Al levantar la vista a donde estaba, descubrió detrás de ella a dos hombres vestidos de traje, a todas luces, funcionarios gubernamentales—. Estos caballeros desean hablar con el médico responsable.

Suspiró, asintiendo y salió del área de Terapia, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Sabía sólo con ver a los recién llegados que eran funcionarios de Migración, así que se preparó para una pesada “charla” legalista y absurda. 

 

Capítulo 3

Leonard observó ceñudo a los dos hombres sentados ante su escritorio. Uno, de cabello castaño oscuro y quien se hacía llamar Spock Grayson, se le figuraba demasiado serio y poco fiable. El otro, rubio y con una leve sonrisilla, quien se había identificado como James Kirk, se veía como si quisiese ganarse la confianza de quien hablara con él. Le pareció mucho menos confiable aún que el otro sujeto. Decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y echarse la responsabilidad, aunque sabía que el director del hospital, el doctor Christopher Pike lo medio mataría por ello.

—Lo siento mucho, señores, pero el paciente a mi cargo no puede ser movido de aquí, debido a su condición de salud. Su hermano tampoco puede irse; tiene pendiente una revisión general, para evitar otra situación similar.

—Doctor McCoy, debo recordarle que la situación legal de su paciente no es la más óptima.

La voz calmada y diplomática de Spock, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo enervó aún más.

—Mire, no me interesa escucharlo hablar de sus vericuetos “legales”, señor Grayson. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que si mueven a ese joven ahora, lo matarán. Y no creo que ustedes quieran hacerse responsables de algo tan delicado como eso.

—Entonces no nos deja otra opción que acudir a la corte.

McCoy se levantó con brusquedad del sillón en el que estaba, ya visiblemente fastidiado.

—¡Bien, señor Me-Vale-Un-Pepino, hágalo! Pero no crea que me quedo con los brazos cruzados.

Antes de que Spock hablara nuevamente, y de que McCoy alcanzara la puerta para abrirla y echar a los dos hombres, Kirk intervino.

—Espera Spock. Doctor McCoy, sólo permítame proponer alguna alternativa —Spock iba a reclamar, pero la intensa mirada de su compañero lo detuvo de hacerlo. Leonard dudó un momento al encontrar sus ojos con los del oficial. Tuvo un presentimiento, así que decidió escucharlo.

—Tiene medio minuto.

—Gracias, doctor —le sonrió de manera luminosa, sorprendiéndolo un poco—. Ahm… es cierto que los dos jóvenes deben ser remitidos a su país, puesto que no hay una situación diplomática o de una guerra civil que los ponga en riesgo como para permitirles quedarse. Sin embargo, lo que nos ha dicho acerca de la condición de salud de su paciente podría darle sólo a él un poco más de permanencia en este lugar —suspiró, acomodando sus ideas, buscando no cometer un error—. Lo que sería conveniente en este caso, es tratar de establecer una fecha para un tratamiento de estabilización, y en cuanto presente una mejoría, movilizarlo en las mejores condiciones…

—Eso significa —interrumpió el médico—, separarlo de su hermano, darle unos días para que no se les muera antes de que puedan subirlo a un avión, y entonces, que pase lo que sea, ya que no es más su asunto. Muy buena jugarreta, pero me niego a aceptarla. Ahora váyanse. Estoy muy ocupado con los pacientes, y no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo con ridiculeces como esta.

Ambos funcionarios cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, y finalmente comprendieron que habían perdido esa oportunidad; no podrían hacer mucho sin una orden en la mano. Se levantaron acomodándose los sacos, y salieron en silencio. Sin embargo, una vez fuera del consultorio, Spock se volvió al médico. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero sus ojos reflejaban disgusto.

—Volveremos con la orden, doctor McCoy, y posiblemente con algún otro requerimiento para que le sea revisada su práctica profesional. Buen día.

Eso último lo alcanzó a escuchar el doctor Christopher Pike, quien se dirigía hacia el consultorio, avisado por la doctora Uhura de lo que ocurría. Vio a los dos hombres caminar hacia el área de recepción, y al volver la vista hacia McCoy, éste sólo bufó un “no puede ser” entre dientes. Ambos entraron otra vez al consultorio, y al cerrar la puerta, el director habló con reproche.

—Len, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

—Chácharas gubernamentales, Chris. Ya conoces a esos tipos.

—¿Por qué no esperaste a que yo estuviera presente? Sabes que tienen todos los elementos para imponer una multa millonaria al hospital, quitarnos recursos, e incluso personal —esto último lo dijo por la amenaza que escuchara.

Desgraciadamente, Pike tenía el antecedente en dos ocasiones, de ver al hospital envuelto en problemas legales por causa directa o indirecta del doctor McCoy. La primera había sido por una multa de tránsito que derivó en una detención. El oficial tuvo la sospecha de que estaba ebrio o posiblemente drogado, cuando en realidad estaba desfallecido de cansancio y con un gigantesco resfriado, ocasionado por el estrés de una jornada muy larga que había tenido que pasar en una guardia. La segunda vez, una paciente lo denunció por acoso, situación que terminó cuando se le realizó a ella un examen psicológico, declarándola farmacodependiente. La mujer sólo buscaba medicamentos, y al negárselos, había armado todo un escándalo. A pesar de que todo se había aclarado, la odisea vivida fue desgastante para todos. 

—Chris —dijo después de un profundo suspiro—. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo le queda de vida a este joven; posiblemente sean semanas, o menos que eso. No sé tampoco en qué situación están, pero me pidió que no contactáramos a sus padres. Esto no me agrada.

—Sabes que no podemos involucrarnos en este tipo de problemas, Leonard.

—Sí, estoy consciente de ello, pero no son simples números en los registros del hospital. Son seres humanos; personas con una vida hecha. No puedo dejar que los traten como algo sin importancia.

Pike asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Len, a veces creo que tu enorme corazón es el que te trae grandes problemas —sin más, palmeó al médico en un brazo, dispuesto a salir del consultorio—. Asegúrate de darle un buen tratamiento. Mientras, veré cómo podríamos lidiar con Migración. Y por favor, cualquier cosa, avísame. Para eso está nuestro departamento jurídico. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, Chris. Te debo una.

—Oh, no. Me debes más de una —ambos rieron en forma cómplice, y Pike se despidió—. Ya vete a descansar, por todos los cielos. Te ves hecho polvo.

—Y que lo digas. Nos vemos, doc.

 

Capítulo 4

Ninguno de los dos médicos imaginó que los funcionarios se habían detenido en recepción, y sin mucho esfuerzo, habían conseguido el nombre del ahora paciente de McCoy.

Al subir al auto en el que llegaran, Kirk sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo a su compañero, mientras éste le hablaba de su siguiente acción.

—Antes de ir hasta la corte, podemos contactar a su familia. Siendo uno de ellos menor de edad, será más sencillo de lo que imaginamos. También creo que podríamos lograr algo con este doctor.

—Spock, a veces me das miedo —aseveró Kirk sin intención de ser gracioso.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Spock se dedicó a buscar el origen de los dos jóvenes inmigrantes, encontrándose con un muy interesante dato de ellos.

—JIm —llamó a su compañero al tener un comunicado internacional en la pantalla de la computadora—. Tienes que ver esto. Creo que no te gustará.

Kirk se acercó con un block en las manos, en donde tenía algunas anotaciones de los datos que había localizado. Al ver la pantalla, su semblante tranquilo se ensombreció.

—¿INTERPOL?

—Así parece. El comunicado tiene alrededor de cuatro meses, y proviene de Inglaterra, aunque temo que es más antiguo. El apellido es diferente, pero puedo asegurar que son ellos.

—Tienes razón —comentó Kirk, volviendo a su lugar, con expresión muy seria—. Esto empieza a tener mala pinta. No me agrada.

Ambos se enfrascaron en la labor de localización que habían iniciado, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. El haber encontrado un comunicado de esa naturaleza, había disparado algunas alarmas. Podría tratarse de un asunto de mafias, o narcotráfico, o peor aún, de trata de personas.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría con los agentes de Inmigración, McCoy continuó con su labor algunas horas más de las que previera. Poco antes de salir del hospital, había dejado instrucciones a Chapel y al médico de turno el tratamiento para mantener al enfermo estable, después de revisar uno de los exámenes practicados.

Se había desmoralizado al ver que sus suposiciones se acercaban mucho a la realidad. El joven padecía el inicio de la disfunción renal, y había sido fácil víctima de infecciones menores. Su sistema nervioso daba ya muestras de degeneración, y las micro hemorragias en el hígado empezaban a aparecer sin esfuerzo.

Desgraciadamente no había podido hablar con él, puesto que los medicamentos lo habían adormecido al grado de que sólo decía incoherencias en su propio idioma. Y no había mucho por hacer con el menor, ya que no habían encontrado un traductor disponible; tal vez eso sería hasta el día siguiente. Cuando hizo su última visita, los encontró dormidos; el más joven sujetando la mano del mayor, sentado de forma por demás incómoda en la silla que le habían conseguido.

Eran muy parecidos, aunque el mayor tuviese cabello muy fino y escaso, posiblemente debido a los tratamientos químicos, así como un aspecto deplorable, mucho muy enfermizo, pálido y con oscuras ojeras. Además de la extrema delgadez que mostraba, parecía agotado.

Con un leve sentimiento de derrota y un nudo en la garganta, se retiró casi cinco horas después de su hora de salida, decidido sólo a comer algo que pudiese digerir sin dificultad, y a dormir todo el tiempo restante de su día de descanso.

Sin embargo, todo el tiempo que intentó conciliar el sueño, un vago y molesto presentimiento lo mantuvo intranquilo. Hasta que, cerca de las seis de la mañana del siguiente día, la llamada de urgencia del hospital lo despertó por completo.

—McCoy —respondió al segundo timbrazo del teléfono, y casi de inmediato en que escuchó lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, se levantó y empezó a vestirse—. ¿Pero cómo…? Si, voy para allá.

 

Capítulo 5

—Leonard —el doctor Pike fue quien le dio la noticia en cuanto llegó—. No están en ninguna parte del hospital.

—¿Buscaron en todo? ¿Con Scotty, en el área de máquinas? ¿La lavandería?

—Así es. Anne dice que no recuerda haberlos visto en ningún momento por el área de recepción, y nadie los vio en los ingresos y salidas.

McCoy se detuvo en medio del pasillo, obligando al otro médico a imitarlo. —Chris, ¿qué hace falta? —Al ver su gesto de duda, aclaró su pregunta—. Debieron llevarse medicamentos e insumos. Tal vez algún aparato e instrumental pequeño.

—No lo sé —volteó hacia todos lados, y al encontrar a un enfermero cerca, lo llamó para darle la indicación—. Darren, necesitamos que revisen el almacén de medicamentos. Seguramente habrá un faltante. Alerta también a Scotty, que se haga un inventario de todo el equipo de las áreas de Terapia Intensiva y las cercanas a ésta. Lo más pronto posible.

Mientras aguardaban el resultado de la revisión, McCoy comentó con el director del hospital sus pensamientos acerca de los hermanos.

—No podrán llegar muy lejos. Posiblemente Piotr ni siquiera sobreviva la semana.

—Ya no será tu problema, Len.

—Es verdad, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que están huyendo. Debí imaginar que harían algo así.

—Deja de culparte, McCoy —advirtió el otro médico con severidad—. Ellos sólo son un caso más de los cientos, o tal vez miles con los que tiene que lidiar el gobierno norteamericano. No lo hagas personal.

Esta vez, Cupcake fue quien llegó con ellos y les entregó el inventario. Los dos médicos lo revisaron de inmediato.

—Analgésicos… antibióticos… bolsas de solución salina… dosis de morfina y vicodin… supresores… gasas, algodón, jeringas, varios viales y un equipo experimental de diálisis portátil —enumeró el doctor Pike—. A lo que se ve, sabe bastante de medicamentos y equipo. Se llevaron sólo lo que se requiere para su tratamiento.

—Es lógico, si lleva años padeciendo esto.

—Eh… doctor McCoy —intervino Cupcake con timidez—. Creo que debería saber que ayer, los funcionarios de Migración pidieron los datos de ellos. No sé si lograron obtenerlos, pues estuvieron preguntando a todo el personal que encontraban aquí. Tal vez su paciente sospechó que volverían, y por eso huyeron.

Pike asintió ante esa teoría.

—Es lo más probable.

McCoy suspiró resignado. No había nada más por hacer.

—Bien, no creo que volvamos a verlos. Inicio con mi ronda en veinte minutos. ¿Alguien quiere desayunar?

Los otros dos sonrieron, negando con un gesto.

—Chapel acaba de preparar café —comentó el recepcionista—. Yo quiero una taza.

—Ya que vas para allá, adviértele que tendrá que hacer como mínimo dos jarras más —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el oncólogo—. Presiento que va a ser un día pesado.

Leonard McCoy se retiró hacia la cafetería sin poder quitarse a los jóvenes de su pensamiento; la curiosidad por saber de qué escapaban lo empezaba a obsesionar. Sin embargo recapacitó. Pike tenía razón: ya no eran más su problema. Así que, mientras esperaba que le entregaran el emparedado de pavo que había pedido junto con el tazón de avena para desayunar, decidió olvidarse de ellos y volver a su rutina normal, tal como si nunca los hubiese visto en su vida.

Poco antes del mediodía, los agentes de Migración volvieron al hospital, dispuestos a hacer su trabajo con el más joven de los hermanos. Sin embargo —y Leonard no quiso perdérselo por nada del mundo—, el director Pike y el abogado Reed los recibieron, llevándolos a otra área aparte, a una sala de reuniones, y fueron quienes les dieron la noticia de que los jóvenes inmigrantes se habían fugado, apenas unas horas antes.

McCoy los observó en silencio mientras hablaban. Pudo apreciar que Spock tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse en la diplomacia que exigía la situación, aunque se vislumbraba un rasgo de ira en su mirada. Por el contrario, Kirk sólo sonreía levemente, como si se sintiese aliviado de que la situación tomara ese rumbo. De forma curiosa, Leonard se percató que le simpatizaba ese funcionario.

Cuando el abogado terminó la conversación, haciéndoles ver que la orden no tenía ya ninguna validez ni ellos motivo para estar en el hospital, los cinco hombres se levantaron de las sillas y abandonaron la sala.

Antes de llegar a recepción, Kirk se acercó a McCoy, extendiéndole una tarjeta. En voz baja y con una muy leve sonrisa culpable, le hizo un comentario.

—Doctor McCoy.

—¿Qué…?

—Por favor, guárdela; nunca está de más.

El galeno la recibió, echándola en uno de los bolsillos de su bata sin hacer comentarios. Kirk apretó los labios y apresurando el paso, se le emparejó a Spock, saliendo del lugar. Los dos médicos, por el contrario, permanecieron en silencio hasta que vieron, a través de las puertas de vidrio de ingreso a recepción, que los funcionarios abordaban un auto, marchándose con las manos vacías.

—Así terminamos con este capítulo —comentó el doctor Pike, sin evitar la tensa expresión que había sostenido durante todo el encuentro. Leonard asintió.

—Espero no volver a verlos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Asegúrate de que así sea, Leonard —advirtió Pike, encarándolo. El aludido borró la sonrisa que tenía al verlo en esa actitud demasiado seria—. No creas que todo el tiempo voy a estar aquí, salvándote el trasero. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, ahora te dejo. Hay asuntos administrativos que todavía me reclaman. Cuídate, Len. 

Y eso fue todo. McCoy lo vio retirarse hacia el área administrativa, en donde tenía su despacho.

De esa forma, la vida en el hospital Henhemann volvió a una relativa tranquilidad.

 

Capítulo 6

Las horas transcurrieron sin mayores incidentes, hasta el siguiente día en el que surgieron varios acontecimientos extraordinarios.

En la oficina de Migración, una mujer de aspecto imponente, a todas luces extranjera, se dirigió al área de oficinas.

—¡¿En dónde están?! —habló con voz potente y autoritaria al rubio funcionario que, distraído, trabajaba algunos formularios.

Tomado por sorpresa, Kirk parpadeó varias veces, observando a la rubia mujer ante él. Dos hombres más con aspecto de matones la acompañaban.

—¿Dis… disculpe?

—Soy Arianna Ivankova. Exijo saber en dónde están mis hijos —respondió ella con evidente molestia, marcando aún más el acento de su nacionalidad—. La agencia británica me aseguró que ustedes sabrían informarme de ellos.

—Ah… —Kirk volteó a todas partes, buscando a Spock con la mirada. Supo que tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación al ver el escritorio vacío a su lado—. Por favor, tome asiento. Temo que tendré que darle malas noticias.

El semblante de la mujer se endureció aún más, y de no ser por su rapidez de pensamiento, tal vez Kirk hubiese tenido que soportar una insultante diatriba, aunque fuese en otro idioma.

—Señora Ivankova, permítame explicarle. Por favor, tome asiento —dijo con el tono más considerado que le fue posible, señalándole una silla frente a él—. Es verdad que los localizamos, pero los jóvenes huyeron. No hemos podido encontrarlos nuevamente.

—¿Huyeron? —La prepotente mujer achicó los ojos, como si no creyera una palabra de lo que decía el americano. No se sentó—. ¿Cómo fue posible eso?

—Bueno… los localizamos en el hospital Henhemann, aunque no tenemos aún muy claro que pudo ha…

—¡Mi hijo está enfermo! —Estalló ella con un chillido, golpeando el respaldo de la silla con las palmas abiertas, logrando un sobresalto en Kirk—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron permitir que se marcharan?! ¡Piotr necesita tratamientos especiales y el inútil de su hermano no sabe nada de cómo cuidarlo!

Spock llegaba en ese momento, escuchando a la mujer con sumo interés. Llevaba varias carpetas y muchos papeles en las manos.

—¿Señora Ivankova? —Intervino antes de que continuara gritándole al otro funcionario—. Soy el agente a cargo del caso de sus hijos. Mi compañero le comentó el inconveniente que ha ocurrido hace unas horas, pero puedo asegurarle que estamos trabajando con todos nuestros recursos para poder encontrarlos. Ahora, si me permite hacerle algunas preguntas…

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada a Spock, intuyendo que no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente. Se irguió con exagerada pose de dignidad, y decidió seguir con su juego de control.

—Muy bien, señor…

— Oficial Spock Grayson.

—Bien, señor Grayson. Voy a estar detrás de su inútil sistema para encontrar a mis hijos y llevarlos conmigo. Y sé que no habrá ningún problema en cuanto a situaciones legales o cosas parecidas. De lo contrario, mi esposo será quien arregle cualquier problema con ustedes, y sé que no les gustará.

Sin decir más, la mujer se retiró caminando airadamente.

Kirk se reclinó en su silla con la punta del lápiz en la boca, señal de que algo lo tenía intranquilo. Spock lo conocía en esos aspectos, así que no lo dejó pasar.

—No sé qué piensas, Jim, pero todo este asunto está empezando a parecerme demasiado turbio.

—Lo sé —replicó el rubio, sin sacar el lápiz—. Demasiado posesiva y controladora para mi gusto. Además, ninguna madre angustiada carga con dos matones como los que ella traía, a menos que sea muy valiosa para alguien.

—O peligrosa. ¿Te fijaste que sólo llamó a uno de sus hijos por su nombre y al otro lo despreció? Eso es muy extraño.

—Sí lo noté, pero creí que lo había imaginado.

—No. Además, tus presentimientos aún son muy válidos, Jim —Spock le dirigió una levísima sonrisa, antes de mostrarle los expedientes que llevaba en la mano—. Encontré datos muy interesantes acerca de la familia Ivankov, en Rusia. Se trata, efectivamente, de una pequeña rama de la Bratva o mafia rusa de la casa de Mogilevich. Y ella —señaló hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido la mujer— no está limpia, puedo asegurártelo.

—¿Crees que los hermanos están huyendo de su “herencia”?

—Esa podría ser una posibilidad, aunque no me inclino por ella. Hay algo más… turbio, no sé.

—Bien —Kirk dejó el lápiz, alcanzando uno de los expedientes—. Entonces propongo seguir investigando a esta familia, y vigilar estrechamente el hospital. Tal vez regresen, si es tan grave como nos lo dijo ese médico… McCoy.

 

Capítulo 7

McCoy salió temprano ese día, para sorpresa de todo el personal que lo conocía. Incluso el director, el doctor Pike, bromeó con él antes de que alcanzara el área de recepción, listo para irse del lugar y no regresar hasta dos días después.

El día no tuvo nada de extraordinario, excepto que por alguna extraña razón, Leonard se dedicó a cocinar algo decente, en lugar de comprar comida hecha. Además, había conseguido una botella de un suave vino blanco, y deseaba probarlo mientras leía un poco del pensamiento de Todorov.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, cuando tenía todo dispuesto para cenar, escuchó unos tímidos golpecillos en la puerta de su departamento. No esperaba visitas desde que había cambiado su suntuoso estilo de vida, después del desastroso fracaso sentimental y divorcio. Así que, extrañado y con gran cautela, se acercó a la entrada y revisó por la mirilla el corredorcillo de las escaleras, pobremente iluminado por el foco de pocos watts que había en uno de los muros.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver ahí, ante su puerta, a los dos hermanos prófugos. —¡Jesús! ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!

Abrió apresuradamente, encontrándose con un lloroso Pavel, quien sostenía a duras penas a su hermano, desfallecido y casi inconsciente. Pudo ver también que cargaba una sábana a modo de envoltorio, en el que llevaba los medicamentos faltantes y el equipo móvil de diálisis.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Sin perder tiempo, alcanzó a Piotr, levantándolo en vilo para llevarlo al interior del departamento mientras vociferaba—. ¡Debería darles una buena paliza a los dos, grandísimos estúpidos descerebrados! ¿Qué estaban pensando al huir del hospital?

Recostó al muchacho en el sofá y se dedicó a revisarlo. Entonces, le indicó a su hermano que se acercara. Este lo hizo con cierto temor, y dejó que le arrebatara el envoltorio. McCoy sacó una caja con un vial, se levantó, yendo a un pequeño librero en su habitación, y volvió con un frasco de tamaño mediano, color ambarino. Con destreza, y mascullando algunas maldiciones, preparó una solución salina y la aplicó con el vial, revolviendo también el medicamento que había llevado momentos antes. Hecho esto, fue por un traste con agua fría y un trapo, dedicándose entonces a bajar la fiebre que aquejaba al enfermo. No tardó mucho en estabilizarlo, notando que ya había pasado del delirio, a un sueño un poco más tranquilo.

Se estiró un poco, desestresándose, y mientras lo hacía, se encontró con la mirada agradecida y llorosa del adolescente. Entonces, aún sabiendo que posiblemente no le entendería, habló con él.

—Tu hermano estará bien, sólo debe descansar. En cuanto despierte, aplicaremos la diálisis. Imagino que no lo han hecho desde que se largaron del hospital.

Para sorpresa del médico, el joven le respondió con mala pronunciación.

—Grracias, doktorrr.

—¿Entendiste todo lo que te dije?

Pavel enrojeció, negando levemente. Sin embargo, pensó Leonard, eso ya era un avance. Suspiró, recordando que no había cenado aún, y que tal vez el muchacho tampoco lo había hecho. Así que, quitándose el gesto de disgusto que todavía sentía en el rostro, lo invitó a sentarse con él.

—Vamos a cenar, Pavel. Tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar, y temo que nos tardaremos un rato tratando de entendernos. Creo que el estómago vacío no ayudará en eso, así que, primero lo primero.

Mientras servía un plato para su inesperado huésped, recordó que no tenía nada más para beber que el vino. Pero no iba a ir al supermercado a esas horas a comprar algo sólo por principios. Total, nadie se enteraría, a menos que el muchacho quisiera tomar agua. Por otro lado, se notaba que necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que tomó la responsabilidad en sus manos. Le serviría un vaso de vino.

Comieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el médico pensó qué preguntarle de manera sencilla.

—Pavel, ¿por qué se fueron? —cuestionó, haciendo también un gesto con las manos.

—Los hombrrres de gobierno… malo volver a Rusia —volteó con cierta aprensión hacia el sofá, buscando a su hermano—. Piotr no quiere volver.

—O.k, volver es malo. Pero, ¿por qué tu hermano no quiso que llamáramos a sus padres?

La mirada de Pavel se ensombreció de manera notoria. Eso alertó al médico, aumentando las sospechas de que algo bastante grave ocurría con ellos.

—No… no. Mat mala.

—¿”Mat”? ¿Mat es alguien de tu familia? —Pavel asintió con un breve cabeceo, y cayó en un fuerte mutismo, tratando de comer lo que quedaba en su plato. McCoy frunció el ceño. No había entendido muy bien, y no creía que el muchacho quisiera hablar más de eso—. Está bien, no hay problema. Termina tu cena, y veremos cómo acomodarnos para dormir. 

Continuó también, pensando en que sería mejor interrogar a Piotr cuando despertara.

Poco después de recoger los platos y dejar la cocineta limpia, fue a la estancia, encontrándose a Pavel dormido, sentado en el piso, a un lado de su hermano, sosteniendo su mano. Leonard se enterneció al ver la enorme desesperación del muchacho, y su forma de aferrarse, de tratar de no perder a quien consideraba lo único que tenía en esos momentos.

Previendo que por el vino ingerido y el agotamiento físico y emocional no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, lo cargó en vilo hasta el dormitorio, dejándolo en la cama para que pudiese descansar mejor, y él volvió a la estancia, dispuesto a velar por el enfermo.

Casi eran las once y media de la noche cuando Piotr despertó.

Alcanzó a escuchar el leve murmullo de la conversación que sostenía el médico por teléfono, recargado en la pared de la cocineta, de espaldas a él. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, y al no encontrarlo cerca, trató de incorporarse, lo que le causó un pequeño ataque de tos. Eso hizo que McCoy volteara, descubriéndolo.

—Espera, permíteme un momento, Nyota. El muchacho despertó. Sí, está bien. Te llamo en un rato más.

Cortó la comunicación y volvió a la estancia, dispuesto a enterarse de todo el asunto que los hermanos traían entre manos. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al sofá, observándolo con seriedad. Piotr se había tranquilizado, desistiendo de hacer otro esfuerzo por sentarse.

—Los dos días sin atención adecuada te debilitaron demasiado. ¿Quieres comer algo?

El joven negó con un gesto, y fijó su mirada en la del médico.

—¿Pavel…?

—Está en mi habitación, durmiendo. No creo que despierte hasta mañana —desvió por un momento la vista hacia allá, como un reflejo, y casi en seguida, volvió a buscar la atención del joven—. Lleva una carga demasiado pesada para alguien de su edad. Está agotado.

—Lo sé —la opaca mirada de Piotr se empañó aún más por la tristeza, haciendo que McCoy casi se arrepintiera de su tono de reproche—. Yo… le prometí que lo cuidaría, y resulté ser un fraude…

—Estás enfermo, no ha sido culpa tuya. Pero es bueno que estés enseñándole nuestro idioma; tú lo hablas muy bien.

Una débil sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Piotr. —Es muy listo.

—Sí, veo que aprende rápido. Imagino que también le enseñas a mentir —reprochó duramente, clavando su vista en la del muchacho—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué o de qué están huyendo. 

El enfermo pasó su lengua por los labios resecos, a lo que el médico se levantó, acercándole un vaso con agua que le había llevado. Lo bebió casi todo, y en seguida se preparó para explicar sus motivos.

—Nací con genes enfermos. Mi madre es hija de un político ligado a la mafia, y está acostumbrada al poder. Por acuerdos políticos y de negocios, no se casó con mi padre biológico, sino con Ezra Ivankov, uno de los nuevos capos de la Bratva. Ambas familias son parte de ésta, y ese matrimonio unificó la extensión de ambos “imperios”. Cuando cumplí dos años, la leucemia hizo su primera aparición, obligando a mi madre a buscar cuanto tratamiento pudiese aliviarme. Pero tú sabes que hay males que nacen y mueren con uno, doctor.

Leonard asintió, dándose cuenta que el joven era uno de esos casos en los que la enfermedad era parte de su existencia. Lo había visto varias veces, y aún se enfurecía consigo mismo por el lento avance en la investigación de esos males. Piotr continuó.

—Llegué a los tres años y medio encerrado en hospitales, lleno de medicamentos y tratamientos, hasta que los médicos le dijeron a mi madre que necesitaba un trasplante de médula dentro de los próximos dos años, o moriría. Ella se dio cuenta que nadie de la familia era compatible, y que sólo alguien con el mismo material genético, es decir, igual a mí, podría ser el candidato perfecto. Entonces contactó a mi padre y se embarazó de él otra vez, con pleno consentimiento de su marido, con el único motivo de tener un hermano compatible para el trasplante de médula, o de cualquier otro órgano que yo necesitase. Pavel fue el primer donador cuando recién cumplió un año de vida.

McCoy se quedó azorado cuando su mente aclaró todo el panorama.

—No, no…. Esperaesperaespera… ¿Quieres decir que tu hermano no es importante para tus padres?

Negó con un gesto, respondiendo con tristeza.

—Como podrás darte cuenta, nuestro apellido no es Chékov, sino Ivankov. Cambiamos nuestro nombre para que ellos no pudieran localizarnos tan fácilmente. Pavel no existe para Ezra, y mi madre lo considera sólo material genético de reemplazo. Se preocupaba por mantenerlo sano para eso, pero nunca le demostró que lo quería realmente. Yo me di cuenta de eso casi desde que nació —a pesar de que su rostro estaba severamente demacrado, Piotr mostraba una brava expresión—. Por eso huimos desde hace cinco años, doctor McCoy. Para protegerlo a él, porque de otra forma, mi madre se encargará de hacer que se convierta en un ser humano desechable. Él no se merece eso.

Leonard se quedó sin habla un par de segundos. Hasta que recordó que había escuchado de un caso similar en Australia. Por supuesto, las autoridades de ese país habían intervenido a favor del infante, quitándole a la mujer el derecho de maternidad sobre los dos hijos. Pero este caso era muy diferente; Rusia siempre había sido un lugar extraño, donde todo lo imaginable —y también lo no imaginable— podría suceder. Más aún si había mucho dinero de por medio, y las influencias políticas podían ocultar grandes secretos.

—¡Rayos! —masculló en medio del profundo suspiro que soltó, mesándose el cabello con angustia. La situación era más grave de lo que había imaginado—. Piotr, ¿por qué decidieron venir a América?

—Porque estamos buscando a nuestro padre biológico. Es la última esperanza que tenemos; tal vez él pueda ayudar a Pavel.

—Bien, bien —dijo no muy convencido—. ¿Ya lograron contactarlo?

—Aún no. Supimos de él por uno de nuestros guardaespaldas, Alexandr Diúzhev. Él decidió ayudarnos porque lo conoció poco antes de que mi madre me concibiera. Sin embargo, cuando logró encontrar una pista en Inglaterra, ella nos localizó. Pavel y yo logramos huir, pero nos quedamos solos. No hemos tenido noticias de Sasha, y temo que ella lo hizo asesinar. Así es como logra sus propósitos.

—O.k., de acuerdo. Imagino que tienen alguna dirección, o algún teléfono al que pueden llamarle.

—Hay una dirección en Brooklyn. Pero doctor McCoy, temo que tendremos otro problema cuando lo contactemos —hizo una pausa, ante la expresión acentuada de preocupación del médico—. Él no sabe nada de nosotros. Ignoro cómo tomará la noticia de que tiene dos hijos.

–¡Ay, por el cielo! —McCoy se dejó caer en el sillón, considerando esa situación.

Si algo similar le hubiese ocurrido a él, seguramente se hubiese dado un tiro.


	2. Segmento 2

Capítulo 8 

A pocos minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana, Kirk se apresuró a firmar el libro de ingresos del edificio gubernamental. Al terminar, le sonrió al guardia y caminó con paso ligero hacia el corredor donde estaban los elevadores. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, el timbre de su teléfono celular lo distrajo. Se detuvo un momento, esquivando a la multitud de empleados que llegaba al lugar, y contestó sin fijarse en el número del que le llamaban.

—Kirk… ¿Doctor McCoy? Sí, lo recuerdo —volteó hacia todos lados, retrocediendo entonces hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, buscando con la vista a quien le llamaba—. ¿Por qué no viene a la oficina? Tal vez… ¿Por qué? No, no. Pero me gustaría que mi compañero, Spock Grayson, estuviese presente también. No, no creo que… ¡No, espere! Está bien. Voy para allá.

Suspiró al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación, y regresó sobre sus pasos, indicándole antes al guardia de la entrada que había olvidado algo en el auto. Salió entonces del edificio, caminando aprisa hacia el lugar que el médico le había indicado.

Era una pequeña cafetería a dos manzanas del edificio, sencilla y discreta. Kirk de pronto se sintió dentro de una novela de espías, y sonrió levemente con ese pensamiento. Entró al lugar, y de inmediato localizó al médico, quien lo esperaba en una mesa apartada, lejos de ventanales y de otras mesas más concurridas, con una taza de café casi vacía.

—Buen día —saludó Kirk con cierta cautela.

McCoy no le quitó la vista de encima cuando se sentó frente a él.

—No sé si después de lo que hablemos lo siga considerando un buen día, señor Kirk —respondió con cierta acritud, aunque en una posición un poco más accesible que días anteriores. El otro sonrió con su comentario.

—Posiblemente —le sonrió a la camarera, quien acudió a tomar su orden. Él negó con un gesto y una sonrisa, y esperó a que se retirara—. Ahora, me decía que tiene información de los dos jóvenes inmigrantes.

—Antes de que le diga una palabra, necesito saber si pueden solicitar asilo en este país, y qué procedimiento seguir para ello.

Kirk parpadeó un poco más rápido, un tanto sorprendido por eso. Su intranquilidad en cuanto a ese asunto empezaba a tomar formas más desalentadoras.

—B-bueno… es un tanto difícil. Quiero decir, su país no está en riesgo de una guerra civil, ni ellos son perseguidos por medios gubernamentales tiránicos o dictatoriales. Sería casi imposible sin una prueba fehaciente de que necesitan ser asilados por su seguridad.

McCoy asintió, pensativo. Más volvió a insistir después de unos segundos.

—¿Y si alguno de ellos estuviese en riesgo de ser asesinado? ¿Por su propia familia? ¿Eso sería suficiente? —Fue el turno de Kirk de permanecer en silencio, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos clavados en el rostro del médico, la boca ligeramente abierta, como si se hubiese quedado con las palabras atascadas. Leonard se le adelantó a cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle—. Mire, señor Kirk. A estas fechas, supongo que saben quiénes son, y el tipo de personas que los rodea. No me sorprendería encontrarme con que ustedes de pronto se aliaran con el FBI, o tal vez la CIA para darle continuidad a un “simple” caso de inmigrantes, así que seamos sinceros.

–Ah… doctor… —dijo finalmente el funcionario, después de carraspear un poco—. Esto que dice… me parece un poco increíble. Supongo que usted sabe en dónde están.

—Me contactaron fuera del hospital, y no, no hay forma de encontrarlos por mí —imprimó un tono de advertencia en su voz al decirlo—. El mayor de ellos me pidió que investigara qué necesita para solicitar asilo para el menor, dado que su estado de salud ya no le permite pedir la ciudadanía para él, y así poder pelear la custodia de su hermano.

Kirk suspiró, bajando la vista hacia la mesa, evaluando la situación.

—Es un proceso largo, y difícil. No puedo asegurarle que logremos algo si sólo es por el deseo de un enfermo. Por otra parte, el que el otro hermano sea menor de edad dificulta mucho más las cosas. Debe haber por lo menos un progenitor que esté de acuerdo para que se inicien los trámites, y en su caso, temo que eso es imposible.

Leonard jugueteó con la taza, recordando la expresión triste de Pavel y el relato de Piotr. Levantó la mirada y replicó con una pregunta que desconcertó por completo al funcionario.

—Señor Kirk, ¿alguna vez ha escuchado el término “humano desechable”?

—No… pero eso se oye espantoso.

—Así es —concedió McCoy, y sin apartar su mirada endurecida de la de Kirk, continuó—. Si no mantenemos a Piotr y a Pavel Chékov, antes Ivankov, lejos de su madre, éste último se convertirá en eso. Y nosotros seremos cómplices de semejante barbaridad.

Kirk no se alegró de ver que, tal como Spock se lo dijera, sus presentimientos seguían siendo acertados. Decidió entonces decirle lo que tenían ellos de conocimiento de la familia. Antes de hacerlo, fijó sus azules ojos en el médico, con una expresión muy seria.

—Hace un par de días, Arianna Ivankova se presentó en las oficinas de Migración, exigiendo saber en dónde estaban sus hijos. Mientras estuvo ahí, tanto Spock como yo tuvimos la desagradable sensación de que sólo uno de ellos le importa. Al otro casi ni lo mencionó, y cuando lo hizo, fue en tono desdeñoso. Por otra parte, encontramos un comunicado de INTERPOL, expedido en Inglaterra con respecto al posible secuestro y posterior desaparición de los hermanos Ivankov. Estamos investigando qué ha sucedido realmente, pero nuestros contactos no nos han aclarado aún muchas cosas.

—No fue un secuestro —musitó McCoy desalentado.

—¿Que no fue…? ¿Usted sabe qué sucedió? ¿Ellos le dijeron algo de esto?

—Piotr me comentó que la persona que los tenía en Inglaterra los estaba ayudando a encontrar a otra persona, precisamente para mantener al chico a salvo. Lo que hizo ese hombre no fue un secuestro, sino un intento de rescate.

—¡Rayos! —Kirk se recargó en la silla, volteando hacia otra parte mientras asimilaba esta información. Realmente era algo que podría salirse de su control, y en lo personal, no estaba dispuesto a ser parte de algo tan sucio como lo que el médico le exponía—. Creo que necesito un trago.

Leonard sonrió un poco, asintiendo.

—Le diría que es demasiado temprano para eso, pero dadas las circunstancias, se justifica —revisó entonces su reloj, decidiendo que era hora de marcharse. Ya había logrado captar el interés de ese funcionario, y sólo restaba esperar un resultado. Sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa mientras se levantaba—. Debo irme. Mi guardia inicia en algunas horas, y aún tengo algunos asuntos qué resolver antes de entrar al hospital. Me volveré a contactar con usted, señor Kirk, para ver si puede darme una respuesta.

—Doctor, pero…

—Tengo su número de teléfono, y usted sabe en dónde encontrarme. Hasta luego.

Kirk lo imitó, asintiendo. Poco después, ambos hombres salían del lugar con rumbos distintos. Ninguno se percató de que alguien sumamente interesado en ellos, los observaba.

 

Capítulo 9

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Leonard dejó un poco de comida preparada para sus dos huéspedes, y después de arreglarse para ir al hospital, fue a hablar con ellos.

Los encontró repasando las lecciones del idioma que Piotr le enseñaba a Pavel, orgulloso al ver que no necesitaba mucho tiempo para aprender lo más básico. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, el menor haciendo de respaldo para el otro, abrazándolo estrechamente mientras repetían palabras y frases, limando los errores de pronunciación. Con cada acierto, el mayor revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de su hermano, haciendo alguna exclamación aprobatoria. El médico pensó que era un poco extraño ver a dos personas tan unidas en esa forma, aunque también entendió que podía deberse a la situación que vivían en ese momento.

—Hey, chicos —los interrumpió con una leve sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes voltearon, devolviendo el gesto en forma luminosa—. Tengo que irme. Dejé algo de comida preparada, y hay sodas y agua en el refrigerador. Piotr, ¿no has tenido más molestias?

—No, doctor. Estoy bien.

—Bien —caminó hasta el librero en el que habían dejado los medicamentos, y separó cuatro combinaciones—. Dejo tus cuatro tomas. Recuerda, es una cada doce horas. Empiézalas hoy, a partir de las ocho. Así no se te dificultará para mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron cómplices. Entonces, Pavel dijo algo que hizo que el mayor riera un poco. Volvieron a ver al médico, y Piotr se lo comentó.

—Dice Pavel que serías una buena madre. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

—Já-já-já. Graciosos —sin embargo, lo dijo sin quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro—. Voy a solicitar que se me reduzca el tiempo de las guardias para poder quedarme un poco más con ustedes. Tendré que enseñar a Pavel cómo aplicar la diálisis, para que no te saltes horas. Bien, tengo que irme. Les dejo el número de teléfono del hospital, en caso de que necesiten algo. Sólo en caso de emergencia, ¿entendido?

Los otros asintieron. McCoy entonces volvió a su habitación por la bata que cambiaría de su consultorio y el maletín con algunos expedientes que se había llevado. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta, Pavel estaba ahí, en el corredorcillo, viéndolo con semblante serio.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Niet… —el muchacho se acercó un poco más, y al estar a unos centímetros de él, lo abrazó con efusividad. Leonard no se movió, sorprendido por el espontáneo gesto. Pavel lo soltó, retirándose un par de pasos—. Grrracias… por lo qui hace por Piotr, mat doktorr.

El médico le sonrió, abochornado. Asintió con un cabeceo, y se percató que el mayor los veía desde el sofá, con ese mismo gesto de agradecimiento. McCoy suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, guiándolo a la estancia. —Debo irme. Cuídense.

Sin más, salió del departamento aún con esa rara sensación que le había causado un leve sonrojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un abrazo en esa forma. Entonces pensó en la madre de los dos jóvenes, sin comprender cómo podía no amar a sus dos hijos de igual forma. Seguro era un monstruo.

Toda esa noche estuvo pensando en la forma en que solicitaría una reducción en sus horas de guardia, y cuando se convenció que decir la verdad al director general del hospital podría ser buena idea, se llevó un pequeño chasco.

Se podría decir que el doctor Christopher Pike pocas veces perdía la paciencia y el dominio personal ante alguna situación difícil.

Esta fue una de ellas, y por desgracia, casi todo el hospital se enteró.

—¡¿Pero estás consciente de la estupidez que me estás diciendo, Leonard?! ¡Te estás arriesgando demasiado, y a nosotros contigo!

McCoy bajó la cabeza un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando que no había sido lo mejor el comentarle a Pike de los jóvenes. Menos aún, haberlo abordado a las ocho de la mañana, como asunto prioritario. Aún así, intentó defender sus argumentos.

—Chris, soy médico. Sabes que mis principios me exigen velar por mis pacientes…

—¡¡Él no es tu paciente!! ¡¡Y tú no eres la Madre Teresa, por Dios Santo!! —Hubo un silencio espeso e incómodo entre ambos. Pike se talló los ojos con una mano, tratando de tranquilizarse. Finalmente volvió a buscar al otro médico, sintiéndose un tirano al verlo con la cabeza baja y esa expresión perdida que pocas veces había visto en él—. Len, mira —habló calmado, llamando la atención del otro—. No critico tu compasión hacia ellos pero la situación es demasiado delicada como para que te dejes llevar por un mero emocionalismo que podría causarnos a todos muchos problemas, y yo no puedo aceptar eso, menos viniendo de ti. La junta directiva te tiene en la mira, y de no ser porque eres un excelente oncólogo, ya no estarías aquí.

McCoy alzó la vista, asintiendo levemente. Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión.

—Entiendo. Yo… te agradezco el que me hayas escuchado, y más todavía, el que me dieras tu opinión —se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Pike, dispuesto a retirarse—. Vuelvo a mis quehaceres. Te veo después.

—Leonard, una cosa más —antes de que lograra salir, Pike lo detuvo—. Te pido encarecidamente que no vayas a cometer una locura. Soy tu amigo, y cualquier cosa que ocurra, por favor, dímela antes que a cualquiera.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Chris. Gracias.

Dicho esto, salió, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia su consultorio. Debía hacer una llamada urgente y terminar con la carta que había iniciado como parte de un plan alternativo, poco antes de buscar a Pike. Era lo mejor para todos, así que no tenía tiempo qué perder.

 

Capítulo 10

Spock veía fijamente a su compañero, mientras éste atendía una llamada de Europa.

Sus contactos habían localizado varias irregularidades en cuanto a la denuncia de secuestro, ya que todo indicaba que cuatro años antes, el mayor de los hermanos había sido tratado en una clínica de investigación de enfermedades de la sangre por espacio de tres meses, poco antes de que el menor desapareciera del internado ruso en el que su madre lo mantenía recluido. 

Kirk corroboró que dentro de los estudios de la clínica, había una recomendación hecha por uno de los médicos, de realizar el trasplante de un riñón antes de que hubiese un deterioro mayor. El estudio determinaba como positivo sujeto donante a Pavel Ivankov. Días antes de que lograran realizar la intervención, los dos hermanos desaparecieron, junto con uno de los guardaespaldas asignados a su protección.

Después de eso, no se había vuelto a saber de ellos en territorio ruso, pero hubo algunos reportes de varios hospitales europeos, y finalmente, varias clínicas inglesas. La última de ellas estaba fechada hacía casi seis meses, y mostraba un fuerte deterioro en la condición del enfermo, mismo que coincidía con los diagnósticos de la clínica rusa.

Finalmente, el reporte del asesinato de un inmigrante ruso en Londres cerraba las pistas de los hermanos Ivankov. La víctima había sido identificada como Alexandr Diúzhev, el guardaespaldas de los jóvenes.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, buscó a su compañero para informarle lo que había conseguido.

—No lo vas a creer, Spock. Es casi como una novela.

El otro asintió, y entonces decidió hacerle saber que sabía de su conversación con Leonard McCoy.

—Lo imagino. Pero dime, Jim. ¿El médico del Henhemann también está implicado en todo este asunto, o sólo es alguien que se atravesó con ellos por casualidad? Porque imagino que ya sabes esa parte, si no es que fue él quien te lo dijo.

Kirk se petrificó al escucharlo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te seguí ayer, y vi que te reuniste con él.

—¿Me seguiste? —El rostro de Kirk empezó a mostrar un leve sonrojo, así como un incipiente gesto de ira—. Spock, ¿por qué no entraste al lugar, si ibas detrás de mí? Me haces sentir como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo.

—Pues así fue, JIm. Debiste informarme en cuanto te llamó.

—Tú no debiste sólo seguirme. Te iba a decir absolutamente todo en cuanto pudiese tener pruebas de que la historia del médico tuviese alguna base.

—¿Y por eso esperaste más de doce horas para decírmelo? Vaya, y así quieres que confíe en ti.

La mirada de Kirk había cambiado radicalmente, mostrando un fuerte disgusto. Bajó la voz al tratar de justificar su acción.

—A veces es necesario correr riesgos, Spock. ¡Más aún si la vida de alguien está en juego!

Se distrajeron por un momento al escuchar el teléfono celular de Kirk, más lo ignoraron, volviendo a la discusión.

—Pero no has confirmado de primera mano lo que te dijo McCoy. ¡Todo esto puede ser sólo una coincidencia!

—Pues mira que el mundo resultó ser demasiado pequeño como para que una coincidencia como esta ocurriera, justo aquí y ahora. ¿No crees?

—Estás actuando de manera muy imprudente.

—¿Imprudente? ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar si la historia que me dio es real, y de ser así, cómo puedo ayudar a salvar una vida! ¿Eso te parece imprudente?

—¡Eres funcionario de Migración! ¡Tu trabajo no consiste en salvar vidas, James!

—¡Esto ya no se trata de mi trabajo, sino de mi conciencia, Spock! Sé que a ti esto no te interesa porque eres demasiado eficiente apegándote al manual de legislaciones migratorias, pero a mí sí me importa. No quiero arrastrar este asunto por el resto de mi vida, reprochándome el no haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Spock iba a replicar, pero Kirk lo obligó a guardar silencio, al levantar una mano en forma de advertencia, decidido a responder a la segunda vez que el teléfono se escuchara. Era demasiada insistencia, y seguía siendo fiel a sus presentimientos.

—¡Kirk! —al saber de quién se trataba, intentó calmarse—. Doctor McCoy, sí. Justo ahora estoy viendo ese asunto con mi compañero —guardó silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía su interlocutor, y su semblante cambió, de sólo molesto, a sorprendido y muy molesto—. No, no. Escuche, necesito que nos reunamos para aclarar algunos puntos de todo este enredo. Yo sé que no hay tiempo. ¡Nadie carajos tiene tiempo! ¡No! —Guardó silencio otra vez, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, tranquilizándose, y suspiró profundamente. Spock levantó una ceja, aguardando curioso—. Está bien. ¿En dónde quiere que nos encontremos? De acuerdo. En una hora, sí.

Cortó la comunicación, mesándose el cabello ya como un tic angustioso. Spock tuvo la suficiente prudencia para no continuar con la discusión, dándole un poco de espacio para que él mismo le dijese qué harían a partir de ese momento.

—McCoy quiere que nos reunamos, urgentemente.

—¿Espera verme también?

—Aunque no te espere, tú vienes conmigo —Kirk volvió con él, bastante enfadado aún, pero al mismo tiempo, muy enfocado en buscar alguna solución a todo ese asunto—. No vamos a seguir con estas estupideces de la falta de confianza. Vamos, el lugar no queda muy cerca, y es hora pico. Apenas alcanzaremos a llegar a la hora acordada.

 

Capítulo 11

McCoy había llegado un poco antes, pidiendo una taza bastante cargada de café americano, y mientras esperaba por el agente de la oficina de Migración, se sentó en una de las mesas, revisando la agenda que llevaba. Tenía dos sobres rotulados, uno de ellos dirigido a Christopher Pike. Ese sería el que entregaría primero, tal como le había asegurado al director del hospital que lo haría.

Revisó su reloj, y se dedicó a hacer algunas anotaciones en la agenda. Debía asegurarse que el itinerario marcado se cumpliría cabalmente, pues no quería dejar solos a los hermanos por mucho tiempo. Había mucho trabajo por hacer. Ese mismo día, había conseguido que el doctor Phlox intentara ponerlo como prioridad, cobrándose así un favor que le debía. Sonrió al pensar que, aunque se trataba de una emergencia, eso lo había hecho sentirse como todo un mafioso.

Los funcionarios lo encontraron justo cuando terminaba de anotar el nombre de Piotr en la lista que consiguiera del banco de órganos y trasplantes.

—Doctor McCoy —Kirk lo saludó con gesto grave, y Spock sólo se limitó a un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Señores, veo que realmente les interesa —los vio ceñudo, pero no se negó a hablar—. Espero que me tenga una respuesta, señor Kirk. El tiempo se nos agota, y necesito saber cómo iniciar con todos los trámites antes de que algo grave pueda ocurrir.

Spock le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jim, quien se adelantó a responder, confiando en que su compañero no perdiese ningún detalle de lo que diría, respaldándolo.

—Doctor, le había comentado que necesitaríamos el consentimiento de uno de los progenitores para ello. De ser así, debe ser éste quien solicite el proceso de reclamación.

—Bien, suponiendo que así sea, que se consigue ese consentimiento y el padre inicia el proceso, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Hay alguna condición especial por cubrir? O en todo caso, ¿se le podría dar refugio temporal?

—Debe presentar algunos formularios con sus documentos personales, además de la solicitud del progenitor, y esperar que se le asigne una fecha para entrevista, lo cual podría tardar hasta un año. Otra opción es que puede solicitar refugio, pero hay un pequeño problema en esto: se debe estar físicamente localizado fuera de los Estados Unidos para hacerlo.

—Es bastante complicado —McCoy gruñó un poco, después de evaluar la respuesta recibida—. Ni siquiera sé si el padre de ellos aceptaría.

Kirk se mostró desconcertado.

—Pero usted dijo…

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero todavía no lo hemos contactado. Mire, lo único que sé es que Pavel está en un grave riesgo y Piotr no tiene mucho tiempo para dejar todo este asunto arreglado. Creo que podré contactar al padre de ellos mañana, y en cuanto lo haga, trataré de convencerlo de que debe dar el consentimiento para iniciar con esta locura. Además, en este momento tengo gente trabajando en conseguir algún donador compatible, para ganar un poco más de tiempo, en caso de que esto se complique.

—Doctor McCoy —intervino Spock, cada vez más interesado—. ¿Cómo es eso de que está tratando de conseguir un donador? ¿Acudirá al mercado negro?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy médico, no un mafioso, por el cielo!

—Pues, a lo que se ve… —Kirk le sonrió, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz. Leonard bufó de nuevo—. O.k., veamos. Lo que ambos sabemos hasta este momento, es que los dos muchachos están en riesgo. Uno por la enfermedad, el otro por causa de su familia, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Bien —esta vez, Kirk volteó con su compañero—. ¿Recuerdas el reporte de INTERPOL?

—¿Qué tiene que ver…?

—Doctor, ¿qué le comentaron de la persona que los ayudaba? ¿Sabe si ocurrió algo en Inglaterra?

McCoy asintió, pero guardó silencio cuando la camarera se detuvo cerca de ellos, con la jarra de café en la mano. Él asintió, y esperó a que le llenara la taza. Cuando se hubo marchado, suspiró y repitió el relato que el joven inmigrante le dijera.

—Piotr dijo que su guardaespaldas, Alexandr Diúzhev, los ayudó a huir antes de la cirugía de trasplante de riñón. Su familia lo reportó como un secuestro, cuando en realidad estaban huyendo. Diúzhev se movilizó con ellos por Europa, terminando en Inglaterra por complicaciones en la salud del mayor. Ahí fue donde localizaron algunas pistas que los llevarían hasta su padre biológico, aquí, en América. Sin embargo, antes de poder abordar el avión que los traería, la madre logró dar con ellos. El guardaespaldas los envió por una ruta alternativa, y al parecer, fue asesinado por hombres pagados por ella.

—Un momento —interrumpió Spock, hecho un lío con todo eso—. Lo que usted está diciendo, y lo que mi compañero me comentó hace un rato, coincide, pero aún no entiendo algo.

McCoy y Kirk lo observaron tensos, y Spock tuvo una molesta sensación de ser el excluido ahí. Era raro ver que su compañero hubiese congeniado con otra persona.

—Quiero decir —se explicó—, es obvio que están huyendo pero, ¿por qué lo hacen?

—Porque Piotr está tratando de evitar que su madre convierta a Pavel en una especie de “banco de refacciones”, es claro —replicó McCoy con tono mordaz—. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta ya de eso.

—Eso significa…

—Que Arianna Ivankova asesinará a uno de sus hijos para tratar de salvar al otro, aunque ya esté desahuciado.

Se hizo otro silencio, hasta que Kirk fue quien se atrevió a preguntar.

—No nos dirá en dónde se encuentran, ¿cierto?

—Por la seguridad de ellos, no.

—Pero no ha tomado en cuenta que —intervino Spock—, siendo Arianna Ivankova una mujer con poderosas influencias, a estas alturas debe tener un ejército de sicarios buscándolos por toda Filadelfia. ¿Qué ocurriría si decide preguntarle a usted, con sus métodos?

—Sé a dónde quiere llegar, Spock —recalcó el médico con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero no voy a permitir tampoco que me tome desprevenido. De hecho, los llamé porque salgo hoy mismo a Nueva York, a buscar a Vyacheslav Chékov, el padre biológico. Si alguno de ustedes quiere venir, no me opondré. Así podrán seguir todo esto sin interponerse, y se facilitarán las cosas para todos.

—Esto no nos correspon…

—¡Iré con usted! —saltó Kirk, obligando a su compañero a voltear a verlo con expresión de sorpresa y una mirada fulminante. No se amedrentó por ello—. Tiene razón, McCoy. Esto podría facilitarnos nuestras labores, a todos. ¿A qué hora partirá?

Leonard sonrió levemente antes de consultar su reloj.

—En cinco horas. Pienso llegar allá antes del anochecer para poder buscar la dirección sin sobresaltos —sacó nuevamente un billete para pagar su consumo, y se dispuso a levantarse—. Señores, me retiro. Debo terminar un asunto en el hospital, y de ahí, a prepararme para el viaje. Señor Kirk, me comunicaré con usted en cuanto esté listo, para fijar el lugar en donde nos encontremos. 

Dicho esto, se fue, dejando a los dos funcionarios. Estos todavía permanecieron en el lugar, aún discutiendo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, James? —le recriminó Spock con enojo.

—Por supuesto, pero ya te lo había dicho. Quiero tomar este riesgo porque sé que podemos evitar una tragedia, además de que haremos nuestro trabajo. 

—Sí, claro. Con los métodos menos ortodoxos posibles, como siempre. Típico de ti, James Kirk.

—Oh, vamos, Spock —Kirk le palmeó el hombro, sonriente—. No puede ser tan malo.

—Jim, si terminamos despedidos, será tu culpa.

—Por supuesto. Mi culpa, absolutamente. Asumo las consecuencias. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas antes de que me vaya, y ya que estamos aquí…

Spock sólo rodó la mirada, pero terminó aceptando, preguntándose qué demonios tenía la sonrisa de su compañero que lograba convencerlo de aceptar cualquier idea, por más descabellada e ilógica que esta fuese.

 

Capítulo 12

—¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros? —Reclamó Piotr, de pie en el pasillo, sostenido con algo de dificultad por su hermano—. ¡Se supone que debía ser yo quien hablara con él!

McCoy se asomó apenas por la puerta, dejando la pequeña mochila que preparaba. Se notaba ya el fastidio en su rostro.

—¡Porque no puedes viajar! ¿Qué parte de “si vas, te mueres a medio camino” no entiendes?

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sin peros, niño! —El doctor salió, plantándose delante de los hermanos, visiblemente enfadado por la terquedad del enfermo. Pavel los veía atemorizado—. ¡Somos varios los que apostamos en esto demasiado, como para que por un capricho tuyo todo se vaya al diablo! ¡Voy a ir yo y trataré de convencerlo! ¡Punto! ¡Fin de la discusión!

—¡¿Y qué va a pasar si no te cree?! ¡¿Qué harás si de pronto él piensa que eres policía, y que todo es una trampa?! ¡¿Vas a arriesgarte así, sin más?!

Leonard respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos antes de responder de forma airada. Piotr tenía razón en dudar; su familia no era normal, no eran gente confiada que entendiera las situaciones a la primera explicación. Se tranquilizó lo suficiente para tratar de convencerlo de que todo saldría bien.

—Escúchame… los dos, escúchenme. Hay riesgos, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que asumirlos por ustedes. Si te empeñas en ir, tu salud decaerá al grado de que ni siquiera podrás hablar cuando lo encuentren, y seguramente Pavel no sabrá qué decirle. Además no voy solo, y ustedes quedarán protegidos por algunos de mis amigos. Confíen en mí.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el menor habló. —Ya yemu veryu, Piotr. Pomogaet nam. (Yo le creo, Piotr. Nos ayuda)

Ante eso, el mayor no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. —Da, drug —abrazó a su hermano y suspiró cansado—. Está bien, doctor. Te creemos. Pero deberás llevar algunas cosas que te harán falta.

McCoy asintió, pensando en que había sido un obstáculo no previsto, y lo había librado bien. No debía rendirse. Siguió a los jóvenes a la estancia, en donde el mayor le entregó un paquete algo maltratado que sacó de un bolsillo interior de la chamarra. Eran los documentos de ellos, el pasaporte de Diúhzev con una dirección y un número de teléfono anotados aprisa en una de las hojas, y un par de fotografías ajadas y amarillentas, junto con una tira de pequeñas diapositivas instantáneas de ambos hermanos, al parecer, muy reciente.

Minutos más tarde y con todo guardado en la mochila, se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de salir, volvió a repasar las recomendaciones que ya les había hecho. El fin del atardecer se mostraba ya por las ventanas del departamento.

—O.k., veamos. Las tomas están divididas por horas y cantidades, así que no creo que tengan problema con eso. Si crees que no podrás aplicar la diálisis, puedes llamar a Zulu —le dijo a Pavel mientras le entregaba la llave de la puerta—. Él descansa mañana. Vive abajo, y es uno de los paramédicos que atendieron a tu hermano en la estación donde los encontraron. Hay comida y algunos sueros y bebidas en el refrigerador, y mi teléfono celular está anotado en el muro, junto al teléfono de la cocina. No le abran a nadie, no contesten el teléfono y no enciendan las luces. Se trata de que nadie sepa que están aquí. Los veo en un par de días, cuando mucho.

—Sí, “mat” doctorrr —dijeron los jóvenes, sonriendo por la broma privada entre ellos—. Do svidaniya.

—Graciosos —replicó McCoy desde la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha de que se reían de él—. Pero ya averiguaré de qué están riéndose, mocosos. Adiós.

Al salir del edificio, sacó el celular y marcó un número. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

—Señor Kirk, lo veo en la estación del metro de Main Street. Si, en quince minutos.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando McCoy y Kirk llegaron a Nueva York.

El funcionario había insistido en llevar su auto, ya que eso les facilitaría la búsqueda del domicilio que Piotr le había dado.

Aunque el médico no quiso reconocerlo al principio, el trayecto no se le hizo tedioso, ya que Kirk había resultado ser un ameno acompañante. Su conversación era variada, y en muy pocas ocasiones sacó a relucir el tema de los hermanos, cosa que Leonard agradeció. Incluso, la familiaridad entre ellos se había dado desde el momento en que éste le había hecho una broma con respecto a su relación con Spock.

—No me engañan. Ustedes están casados —le había dicho, a lo que Kirk se carcajeó durante casi diez minutos, sorprendentemente, sin perder su atención de la carretera.

—Oh, no, no —dijo al fin, mientras entraban a la ciudad por uno de los entronques, todavía con el remanente de la risa en su rostro—. Es cierto que discutimos demasiado, pero de eso a ser pareja, hay un universo de distancia.

—Dije “casados”, Jim. Creo que te acabas de evidenciar tú solo.

—Oh, rayos. 

McCoy guardó silencio al ver cómo la expresión risueña de su acompañante no logró ocultar la sombra de tristeza de su rostro. Supo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, y que tal vez ese par necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

—¿Él sabe de tus sentimientos?

Kirk acentuó otra vez su casi desvanecida sonrisa, sin despegar la vista de la calle, sonrojándose un poco.

—Por todos los cielos. ¿Tan obvio soy?

—Pues sí. Se te nota que te trae con el brazo torcido, y de acuerdo a tu no respuesta, imagino que no le has dicho nada, y él a ti tampoco.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, y el funcionario aprovechó para voltear con el médico. Estaban a la entrada del puente de Brooklyn.

—Ahm… Leonard, ¿cómo es que te estoy hablando de algo TAN personal, y no me di cuenta?

—Creo que necesitabas desahogarte, Jimmy. Ahora, ¿cómo sabes que no siente algo por ti?

El conductor carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

—Temo que no soy correspondido. Mira, Spock es alguien muy especial; es único, como si no fuera de este mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó con viva curiosidad, mordisqueando una papa frita de las cosas que habían comprado antes de salir de Filadelfia.

—Es demasiado serio, y muy entregado a su trabajo. Cuando lo conocí, trabajaba solo porque nadie se identificaba con él, y sus compañeros siempre solicitaban ser transferidos. Tenemos un año juntos, y creo que en todo el tiempo que lleva en las oficinas de Migración, soy el único que lo ha sacado de sus casillas. Me divierto trabajando con él, aunque todos dicen que estoy demente por aguantarlo. No niego que discutimos todo el tiempo, pero es porque no acepta que yo no vaya con el método de trabajo que se supone, debemos observar.

—Y sin embargo siguen juntos, aunque no estén de acuerdo la mayoría de las veces.

—Sí, así es. Supongo que es porque a fin de cuentas, siempre hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. Lo admiro mucho, ¿sabes? Es muy inteligente y abierto a escuchar lo que yo pueda proponer. Corre el rumor entre los demás que Spock no sabe sonreír, pero yo lo he visto hacerlo, y… —de forma abrupta cortó el pensamiento, evitando así un suspiro—. Creo que si tuviese que irse al fin del mundo, lo seguiría sin cuestionarlo.

—Aunque no te ame.

Kirk quiso disimularlo, pero no pudo evitar el reflejo de dolor que asomó a su mirada. Leonard lo notó perfectamente.

—Puedo vivir con eso —murmuró con una triste sonrisa—. Ya me he acostumbrado.

—¡Oh, vamos, Jim! ¡No hablas en serio! —sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, antes de que el semáforo cambiara y volvieran a avanzar. Leonard se enfadó—. No, escúchame. Una relación como la de ustedes no es solamente porque son eficientes y comprometidos con su labor. Debe haber algo, y nadie más que tú y Spock son los que deben descubrirlo.

—¿Ahora eres el doctor Cupido, Len?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca antes de que me la crea, James! —Amenazó, alcanzando otra papa—. Y sí, zoquete. En cuanto volvamos a Fila, vas a ir a decirle a Spock la verdad; lo que sientes y lo que piensas. Si te corresponde, bien, pero si no, imagino que no pasará de un buen puñetazo y se acabó. No creo que piense que deba renunciar por ti a su trabajo, y la situación no cambiará mucho.

—No, es cierto. Seguiríamos como antes, más una nariz rota, seguro —sonrió con amargura, antes de dejar salir su siguiente pensamiento—. Necesito un trago.

—Ya somos dos.

Guardaron silencio por un buen tramo del puente, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar al otro lado, Leonard sacó el pasaporte donde tenía la dirección y consultó el mapa que había conseguido, gracias a Cupcake.

—Uhm… según lo que revisé, es por la zona sureste. Seguiríamos esta calle.

—Bien, vayamos —Volvieron a avanzar, adentrándose en un barrio que se volvía cada vez más escabroso conforme pasaban calles y callejones. Llegó un momento en que, sin ser pesimistas, ambos tuvieron la misma idea—. Len… creo que el lugar no me gusta.

—Creo que a mí tampoco. Te propongo algo; quedémonos en algún hotel decente, y mañana temprano nos dedicamos a buscar la dirección. ¿Te parece?

Sin embargo, por más decente que se veía el lugar al que llegaron, esa noche ambos tuvieron que dormir con una almohada sobre sus cabezas, para aminorar el ruido que les llegaba de las otras habitaciones.


	3. Segmento 3

Capítulo 13

Estaban por dar las siete de la mañana, cuando el doctor Pike llegó al mostrador de recepción con semblante demasiado serio.

—¿Alguien ha visto al doctor McCoy? —Preguntó al personal que se encontraba ahí, atareados unos con expedientes, otros en el pizarrón de guardias, y Cupcake revisando la agenda de pendientes para ese día. Todos voltearon a verse, y negaron casi al unísono. Pike murmuró una maldición, y se retiró, seguido por la doctora Uhura.

—Doctor Pike, ¿ocurre algo? —Cuestionó, intrigada.

—Sí —dijo con tono molesto—. El maldito de Leonard; no logro encontrarlo. Se supone que termina su guardia en una hora, y no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche. Tampoco responde el celular, y tengo el presentimiento de que no está en su departamento.

La doctora hizo un poco de memoria, y recordó una conversación trivial entre Ann y Chapel, la noche anterior, haciéndole saber eso al director. Nadie había visto a McCoy en la tarde. La última vez había sido a las seis, hora en la que salió del lugar, según había dicho Ann, vistiendo la bata y con la mochila que siempre usaba colgada al hombro. Le escuchó decir a otra de las jóvenes que iría a cenar fuera, pues la cafetería no tenía nada decente, y que volvería en una hora, cuando mucho. Después de eso, no había vuelto a entrar, y nadie sabía nada de él.

Volvió a maldecirlo, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina. Al detenerse ante el escritorio, encontró un sobre separado de todos los papeles, rotulado con su nombre con la caligrafía de McCoy. Sin perder tiempo lo abrió, y conforme leía el contenido, su rostro adquiría una furiosa expresión.

—¡El muy imbécil! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Esta vez, el insulto fue escuchado por Uhura, quien se había quedado afuera. Con cautela, se asomó, viendo que Pike estaba con los ojos cerrados, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar su disgusto.

—¿Doctor? ¿Está bien?

Él abrió los ojos, volteando con ella, evidentemente, muy molesto.

—¡No, no estoy bien! —resopló mientras le mostraba el papel arrugado—. ¡Ese idiota de McCoy se largó! ¡Le dije que dejara por la paz a esos muchachos, que no eran su problema! ¿Y qué es lo primero que hace? ¡Se larga a tratar de arreglar el maldito mundo! ¡Y para colmo, se aseguró de que yo fuera el primero en saberlo! ¡¡Voy a matarlo en cuanto lo tenga enfrente!!

Uhura se rascó una mejilla, confundida e incómoda. Era la segunda vez en dos días, que McCoy hacía enojar al director. Posiblemente no hubiese una tercera. Se apartó un poco de la puerta para permitir que Pike saliera de la oficina directo a buscar al abogado Reed, dejando el papel en el escritorio. Ella aprovechó para ir por él y leerlo. Y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar el gesto de preocupación, cubriendo su boca para no exclamar también un insulto.

—Buena la has hecho, Leonard —musitó al dejar el papel otra vez, suspirando. El asunto era más grave de lo que cualquiera imaginara.

Mientras eso ocurría en Filadelfia, Kirk y McCoy recorrían algunas calles de Brooklyn, buscando la dirección. Después de preguntar un par de veces, finalmente llegaron a un edificio de construcción antigua, casi en el centro de Flaatlands. No se veía ostentoso, pero los dos autos que flanqueaban el edificio, con algunos hombres afuera de ellos, fumando y conversando, les dio la pista de que el lugar era el indicado.

—Creo que es ahí —Kirk se detuvo a varios metros de ahí, con una enorme interrogante en su rostro. —Len, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

McCoy tomó una bocanada de aire, y la soltó de golpe, como dándose valor para responder y actuar.

—Debo hacerlo. Esos muchachos confiaron en mí, así que no puedo defraudarlos. Quédate aquí.

—Voy contigo —y antes de que el otro protestara, lo atajó—. Me ofrecí a venir hasta aquí para terminar con esta locura. No voy a quedarme en el auto a hacer el imbécil, McCoy.

El médico tuvo el primer acto instintivo de negarse, pero pudo más la leve ansiedad que se anidaba en su estómago. Asintió, y ambos se bajaron. Conforme se acercaban al edificio, los tipos que lo custodiaban se pusieron alertas, parándose frente a la puerta.

Kirk y McCoy se detuvieron ante la barrera humana que formaron, y fue este último quien habló.

—Disculpen, señores. Estoy buscando al señor Vyacheslav Chékov.

—¿Ah, sí? —un hombrecillo con expresión prepotente fue el que los encaró—. ¿Y quiénes dicen que lo buscan?

—Soy Leonard McCoy, oncólogo del hospital Henhemann de Filadelfia, y él es mi acompañante, James Kirk. Tengo un mensaje que debo entregarle sólo a él.

El tipo se rió, volteando con los demás, quienes le siguieron el juego. Sin moverse ni un palmo, volvió a su pose prepotente y grosero. —Pues él no recibe mensajes personales sin que yo los revise primero, señor oncólogo…

—Doctor —corrigió McCoy, levantando un poco la voz. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, y eso lo hacía ponerse de muy mal humor—. Y no, sólo yo debo entregarle ese mensaje. Es un asunto que sólo le concierne a él.

—Oh, “doctor”. Como ya le dije, eso es imposible —replicó el otro, dando un paso al frente, quedando a pocos centímetros del médico—. Así que ya se puede ir largando.

Kirk recargó su peso en un pié y luego en el otro, visiblemente nervioso. Sin poder evitarlo, extrañó la diplomacia de Spock cuando McCoy dio otro paso, cerrando la distancia entre él y el tipo, respondiendo a la amenazante actitud con enfado.

—Mira, “Boris”. No me voy a ir sin hablar con él antes.

El tipo se enfureció más al oír eso.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar “Boris”, idiota!

—¡Te voy a llamar como me de la regalada gana, Boris! —Kirk se preparó. Eso había sido una clara y suicida invitación a ser golpeado—. Y ya te dije, no me voy a ir por tipejos como tú y tus acompañantes. Así que, o te apartas, o te aparto.

Nadie supo quién fue el primero que empujó a quién, desencadenando de pronto una desigual pelea a puñetazos entre los recién llegados y los cinco tipos. Claramente llevaban las de perder, superados en número, golpeados con ventaja e insultados y casi echados. Sin embargo, cuando ya no sentían lo tupido de tanto golpe recibido, en medio del escándalo, los tipos se detuvieron, tirándolos al piso.

—¡¡PROSTO!! —La autoritaria y potente voz desde la puerta repitió la orden, haciendo que los guardias se apartaran de ellos. Alzaron la vista, encontrándose con un hombre elegantemente vestido, de expresión severa y mirada fría, acompañado por otros dos, también vestidos en trajes caros, y con pinta de ser guardaespaldas—. Levántense. El señor Chékov los recibirá.

McCoy y Kirk cruzaron miradas, aún en el suelo, jadeantes, sangrando por la nariz y los labios partidos, y sumamente adoloridos, pero con una insana satisfacción. Habían logrado el primer paso. Se levantaron con algo de dificultad, y sin medirse, Leonard volteó con el grupo de tipos que los había golpeado y les enseñó el dedo medio. Kirk sólo puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado por la imprudente tozudez del médico.

Caminaron flanqueados por los tres guardias por un elegante recibidor, nada comparado al exterior del edificio. Ahí, los revisaron con un poco de brusquedad, y al ver que no llevaban armas, se retiraron un momento. Un joven se les acercó, llevando un par de toallas pequeñas y un frasco con un líquido transparente. Les habló en un perfecto inglés, sin acento, diciéndoles que debían limpiar sus rostros y arreglarse. Desconcertados, los americanos así lo hicieron, y al terminar, los condujeron a otra parte del lugar: un amplio comedor, con una mesa enorme, rodeada por veinte sillas y una ostentosa decoración en ella. Un hombre al final de la misma, sentado a la cabecera, los observaba.

Los hicieron detenerse mientras el hombre que los “rescatara” se adelantó, acercándose cauteloso al que se veía, era el dirigente de esa mafia. Hablaron un poco, y en seguida volvió con ellos.

—El señor Chékov los invita a sentarse a su lado —les dijo, indicándoles que se acercaran al extremo.

Ellos obedecieron, y casi en seguida de que se sentaron, un ejército de mujeres y jóvenes se movilizó a sus lados, unos acercando platos y tazas y cubiertos en sus lugares, y otros entregándoles unas servilletas grandes, ayudándoles a colocárselas. McCoy iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el hombre al frente.

—Es extraño que un médico reconocido y su… “acompañante”… —dijo con voz serena el anfitrión—, vengan hasta mi casa y se peleen sólo por una visita. No todos tienen el valor de hacerlo. 

Kirk sonrió nervioso, sosteniendo la escrutadora mirada del ruso, en silencio. McCoy fue el que habló, esta vez con total libertad, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Sí, es verdad. No todos tenemos el valor de hacerlo —Kirk notó un leve tinte de enfado en la voz del médico, y quiso encontrar su mirada para saber qué ocurría, pero sólo se topó con el rostro ceñudo del médico—. Ahora, si me permite, dejémonos de tantos teatros y lléveme con el señor Vyacheslav Chékov. No puedo perder tiempo con todo esto.

Los sirvientes se retiraron al escucharlo, mientras el ambiente se volvía insoportablemente tenso. El hombre frente a ellos endureció su mirada, aunque se veía ligeramente sorprendido. Fueron algunos segundos de un espeso silencio, hasta que el sonido de palmadas se dejó oír a un lado de ellos, proveniente de otro corredor que al parecer, conducía a la cocina del lugar. 

Los tres voltearon hacia ahí, encontrándose con otro hombre de aspecto imponente, aunque más relajado y accesible. Sonreía levemente, observando a Leonard con intensidad.

—Me sorprende, doctor McCoy. No es un hombre difícil de engañar —comentó mientras ocupaba el lugar de la cabecera, cuando el otro hombre se hubo levantado en forma apresurada—. Y puedo ver que en verdad desea hablar conmigo de algo importante.

—No estaría aquí, a esta hora, de no ser así —dijo el médico en tono sarcástico.

—Len… —Kirk le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. No era prudente hacer enojar a ese hombre.

La actividad de los sirvientes se reanudó en torno a ellos, mientras les presentaban un exótico platillo y les servían dos copas con jugos distintos y café con especias. Leonard no se contuvo al sentir el aroma inundando su nariz.

—Oh, por todos los cielos. Huele delicioso.

Una sonrisa apenas dibujada en los labios del imponente ruso, acompañada de un ligero cabeceo, fue el permiso intangible para alcanzar los cubiertos y empezar a comer. —Adelante, doctor; señor Kirk. Me agrada tener compañía inteligente mientras desayuno. 

—Bien —recalcó el médico, dejando la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios, fijando la vista en el rostro del anfitrión—. Sólo espero que lo que voy a decirle no le arruine su digestión.

La seriedad volvió al rostro del ruso, intrigado por esas palabras. —No comprendo, doctor. ¿Qué intenta decirme con eso?

—Que no sé cómo le caiga a su estómago la noticia de que he venido a hablar con usted, porque sus hijos me han enviado a hacerlo.

 

Capítulo 14

Zulu abrió la puerta aún con aspecto adormilado, sorprendiéndose al ver al joven ahí, justo a las ocho de la mañana con algunos minutos.

—¿Hikarrru Zulu? —Preguntó apurado. Su mirada mostraba cierta preocupación, y se veía demasiado despierto como para pensar que estaba recién levantado.

—Sí… Tú eres uno de los amiguitos de McCoy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Moe brat… Piotr… —se desesperó un poco al darse cuenta que no se estaba comunicando adecuadamente. Entonces, señaló hacia arriba, y sólo dijo una palabra—. ¿Aiuda?

Eso espabiló la mente del paramédico. —¿Aiuda? ¿Ayuda? ¡Tu hermano! ¿Le pasó algo?

—Eph… ahm… ayuda… —balbuceó otra vez, un poco más estresado. Zulu supo que debía subir.

—Sí, sí. Espérame un minuto. Déjame vestirme, y voy contigo.

Sin cerrar la puerta, entró a su departamento y se vistió rápidamente. Sólo alcanzó sus llaves y salió, urgiendo al adolescente para llegar al otro departamento. Al entrar, encontró al mayor de los hermanos sentado en el sofá, rodeado de viales y frascos, pálido y con mal aspecto. Parecía querer vomitar.

—¿Piotr? —Se acercó al muchacho, revisándolo apresuradamente. Mantuvo su actitud tranquila, más para no asustar al adolescente—. Hola, soy Hikaru Zulu.

—S-sí… Y-ya nos conocíamos… —el joven intentó una débil sonrisa, aguantando una arcada. 

—Bien, veamos. Tienes náuseas, pero no tienes fiebre. ¿Alguna otra molestia aparte de eso?

—N-no… es efecto… de las medicinas —respondió, tranquilizándose—. La diálisis… debe hacerse el procedimiento, pero Pavel no se sintió seguro.

Hasta ese momento, Zulu reparó en el dispositivo portátil de diálisis. Sin embargo, eso no lo tranquilizó. El aspecto del joven no era muy alentador. Tenía los labios grises y un sudor helado lo cubría.

—Ah, ok. No hay problema, le ayudaré a colocártela, y de paso, le explico detalladamente cómo hacerlo —buscó todos los componentes del aparato, armándolo. En cuanto lo tuvo listo, decidió hablar con el mayor, sin preocupar al otro—. Chispas, olvidé algunas cosas abajo. ¿Puedo enviar a tu hermano por ellas?

Piotr asintió. Zulu empezó a dar indicaciones de en dónde podía encontrar lo que debía llevarle, y el mayor se lo tradujo. El adolescente asintió con un gesto, y tomando las llaves que el paramédico le extendió, salió apresuradamente. Entonces, aprovechó para decirle lo que temía.

—El doctor McCoy me comentó de tu estado de salud y las complicaciones que podrían suscitarse en estos días —habló con gravedad, fijando su mirada oscura en la clara del otro—. Al parecer estás empeorando, y la diálisis sólo te ayudará por pocas horas.

El joven asintió sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. —Eso siempre lo he sabido. Sólo espero que el doctor no se tarde mucho en volver.

Zulu no despegó su mirada de la del ruso, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Al parecer ya se había resignado, y sólo esperaba que alguien pudiese hacerse cargo de su hermano. Suspiró con frustración y se enfocó entonces a iniciar con la diálisis. Sin embargo, el ruido de tumulto en la escalera y gritos en ruso provenientes de un piso abajo, los puso alertas. Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, alarmados.

—Pavel… —murmuró el enfermo, tratando de levantarse sin lograrlo, debido al fuerte mareo que lo aquejó. El paramédico lo detuvo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No, espera. Iré a ver qué ocurre. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No te levantes y no hagas ruido.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió con cautela hacia el pequeño corredor que guiaba a las escaleras. Un hombre mal encarado se encontraba en el descansillo de las mismas, y en cuanto lo vio, gritó amenazador. Zulu se regresó al departamento sin entrar en él, mientras el hombre hacía el amago de seguirlo aún gritando, como si tratara de espantarlo. Al ver que el corredorcillo quedaba vacío, el tipo se regresó también, bajando definitivamente para salir del edificio.

Cuando el tumulto se terminó, y al parecer, todos los causantes se habían ido, se aventuró a bajar otra vez, atento en caso de que pudiese haber algún otro matón rondando el lugar; de esa forma llegó hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento, sin incidentes. Algunos vecinos se asomaban curiosos también. Sin embargo, nada tuvo tanta importancia para el paramédico que encontrar un par de juegos de llaves en el piso, afuera del departamento, y la puerta abierta por completo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: se habían llevado al menor, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin detenerse a considerarlo, bajó apresurado con la idea de poder ver hacia dónde se dirigían los tipos, mas al llegar a la calle, se encontró con que éstos ya se habían marchado, y no había ninguna pista por seguir. Se sujetó las sienes por unos segundos, dándole vuelta a la terrible idea de tener que llamar a McCoy y decirle que Pavel había desaparecido.

En esos momentos, en un edificio en el corazón de Brooklyn, el médico hablaba con el ruso, quien lo escuchaba con escepticismo y un leve grado de enfado. Kirk los observaba expectante, aunque sin intenciones de intervenir.

—Se lo repito, doctor McCoy. No tengo hijos.

—Piotr me advirtió que sería muy difícil convencerlo de esto —replicó el médico, sacando lo que el joven le proporcionara, entregándole el pasaporte y una de las fotografías—. Pero me dio algunas pruebas que lo harán cambiar de opinión —al tener la foto en sus manos, el rostro de Vyacheslav Chékov cambió radicalmente. Leonard consideró el momento oportuno para decirle lo que sabía de labios de Piotr—. Son usted, Alexandr Diúhzev y Arianna Stalenkovya, antes de ser la flamante esposa de Ezra Ivankov. Diúhzev fue quien le entregó la fotografía a Piotr, y le habló de usted y Arianna.

Chékov levantó la vista hacia el médico, confundido, mostrándole el pasaporte. —Alexandr… ¿en dónde está él?

Esta vez, fue Kirk quien habló, pues McCoy no tenía toda la información. Se mostró muy serio al decirlo.

—Fue asesinado en Londres, hace aproximadamente seis meses, mientras ayudaba a Piotr y a Pavel para que pudieran encontrarlo —guardó silencio un momento al ver que sus palabras provocaban una mala sorpresa en el hombre, más continuó—. Lo lamento, señor Chékov. Al parecer, él también les consiguió los pasaportes y algunos de los datos que nos guiaron hasta usted…

—¿Quién lo asesinó?

La pregunta dejó fríos a los dos americanos, quienes voltearon a verse por fracciones de segundo. McCoy asintió levemente, indicándole que debían jugarse esa carta. Kirk continuó.

—Arianna Ivankova, cuando intentaba alcanzar a sus hijos para repatriarlos y cumplir con sus planes. Disfrazó el escape de los jóvenes bajo una demanda de secuestro, y se encargó de que no hubiese testigos en su contra. Todo este tiempo ha estado buscándolos, tratando de evitar el que puedan localizarlo, porque ella sabe que usted la detendrá.

Chékov levantó las manos abruptamente, haciéndolos guardar silencio. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, antes de volver a su expresión seria, y fijar la mirada en ambos hombres. Al hacerlo, su voz se dejó escuchar sin inflexiones.

—Todo esto que me están diciendo… no entiendo por qué vendrían ustedes, un par de americanos que no tienen ningún negocio en mi territorio, con una historia tan fantasiosa, tratando de hacer que la crea a como dé lugar. No lo entiendo.

McCoy respiró profundamente un par de veces, e hizo un nuevo intento.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero usted mismo lo ha dicho. Créame que no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ellos, por esos dos jóvenes que piensan que podría ayudarlos. Mire… —esta vez, Leonard le entregó la tira de fotografías instantáneas, mostrándosela—. Son ellos, Piotr y Pavel. Él, Piotr, está gravemente enfermo. Su tiempo se agota y… —en ese momento, su teléfono celular se escuchó en el recinto. Dejó la tira en la mesa, sacando apresurado el aparato al reconocer el tono—. McCoy. ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo pasó!? ¡No, no! ¡Sácalo de ahí inmediatamente, y habla al teléfono que te dejamos anotado! ¡Voy para allá!

Al escuchar su tono alarmado, Kirk quiso preguntarle, con ojos enormemente abiertos. —¿Qué…?

—Pavel, se lo llevaron. Debemos irnos —ambos se levantaron apresuradamente, olvidándose del hombre a la cabecera de la mesa. Éste también se levantó, sumamente intrigado por la reacción del médico.

—¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

—Arianna Ivankova encontró y se llevó a Pavel, así que debo apresurarme y evitar que encuentre y se lleve también a Piotr. De otro modo, usted será de verdad un hombre sin hijos. Gracias por su tiempo. Adiós.

Vyacheslav Chékov sujetó la tira de fotografías que estaba en la mesa, viéndola nuevamente. Entonces, antes de que pudieran salir al corredor que los llevaba a la entrada principal, se decidió.

—¡Doctor McCoy! —Los dos americanos se detuvieron, expectantes. Entonces, Chékov caminó hacia donde estaban ellos—. Iré con ustedes. 

El médico asintió con un gesto, y volteando a ver a Kirk, volvieron a caminar con paso rápido, ahora los tres, rumbo a Filadelfia.

 

Capítulo 15

Acompañado por dos agentes del FBI y un oficial de policía y con cara de pocos amigos, Spock llegó al hospital justo en el momento en que Arianna Ivankova le gritaba al doctor Pike en su idioma algo que a todas luces eran insultos. Había personal del nosocomio a su alrededor, observando con enojo la escena que tenían en la recepción. Al llegar junto a ellos, uno de los agentes que acompañaban al funcionario levantó la voz exigiendo silencio. Pike se retiró un paso, entre confundido y muy, pero muy disgustado por esa situación, y la mujer sólo volteó a verlo, con el rostro demacrado y los ojos desorbitados por la ira.

Spock procedió a identificarse junto a los otros, y echar a la mujer del recinto.

—Señora Ivankova, se nos informa que usted está haciendo un escándalo indebido, y debo pedirle que se retire. De otra forma, me veré forzado a detenerla.

—¡¿Qué está diciendo, hombrecillo insignificante?! ¡¿No sabe que yo puedo hacer que lo aplasten?!

Sin inmutarse, con la mirada fija en la de ella, volvió a hablar.

—Por última ocasión, señora Ivankova, voy a pedirle que se retire de este lugar. Se encuentra en suelo americano, y siendo usted extranjera, no tiene autoridad alguna para venir aquí con exigencias que rebasan los límites de nuestras leyes. Así que por favor, abandone el hospital. 

La mujer vociferó y manoteó frente al funcionario y los dos agentes, y sin más, adoptando una muy prepotente pose, barriéndolos a todos con la mirada, los amenazó.

—Esto no se quedará así, señor. Ni su ridículo hospital, ni su estúpido gobierno, me quitarán a mi hijo. Sabrán de mi muy pronto.

Dicho esto, se retiró dando órdenes en su idioma a los hombres que la custodiaban.

Pike dejó salir el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones mientras la veía alejarse. Spock y los otros dos agentes entonces lo abordaron.

—¿Doctor Christopher Pike?

—Así es.

—Soy el oficial de Migración Spock Grayson —se apresuró a presentarse con él—. Ellos son el detective Smith y el agente especial Williams.

Pike estrechó su mano, pensando que sería todo parte del malentendido con esa mujer.

—Les agradezco su oportuna intervención, señores. Teníamos varios minutos discutiendo con ella.

Spock asintió con un gesto, y procedió a interrogarlo. No estaba muy seguro de que él supiera en dónde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos.

—Recibí una llamada de un miembro de su personal, solicitando mi ayuda para evitar que Piotr Chékov fuese sacado de este lugar en contra de su voluntad. ¿Él se encuentra aquí?

Chris Pike no despegó su mirada de la del agente, ligeramente sorprendido. Spock supo que ignoraba el paradero del muchacho. No por nada era un experto en leer e interpretar el lenguaje corporal de las personas.

—No, que yo tenga entendido —y al decir esto, dirigió un furtivo vistazo hacia Cupcake, quien sospechosamente sólo atinó a ocultarse detrás de la llamada que parecía atender en el teléfono, algo ruborizado—. Pero puedo asegurarle que les avisaré si llego a saber algo de él o de su hermano. Ahora, señores, debo retirarme y continuar manejando este manicomio.

Los agentes entendieron que los estaba echando. Asintieron con diplomacia, y antes de retirarse, el funcionario de Migración extendió una de sus tarjetas al médico, quien la alcanzó y la guardó en un bolsillo de la bata que llevaba puesta. —Le agradecería que me llamara en cuanto tuviese alguna información de Piotr Chékov, doctor Pike. Estaré en contacto.

Entonces, los tres se dispusieron a salir del hospital.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, Spock volteó una vez más hacia donde se había quedado el médico, descubriendo a un joven que se había acercado en cuanto ellos se retiraron. Su expresión angustiada y los movimientos rápidos y nerviosos que hacía lo alertaron.

Despidiéndose de los agentes en cuanto salieron del recibidor, él volvió a entrar, buscando al director y al joven que había visto momentos antes. Vio cuando ambos caminaron aprisa por un corredor hacia un área interior de aparcamiento, así que los siguió; en ese momento, el teléfono del director se dejó escuchar, y Spock tuvo la suerte de alcanzarlos y no perderse gran cosa de la acalorada respuesta del médico.

—¡¿En dónde demonios te metiste?! ¿Qué…? ¡No, ya te había dicho que no podemos hacer eso! No, no. ¡Porque esto se está convirtiendo en un circo! Pero… Está bien. Te espero entonces.

Chris Pike por poco sufrió un infarto al cortar la comunicación y escuchar la voz de Spock a su lado.

—Imagino que el doctor McCoy tendrá que explicarle muchas cosas a usted también, doctor Pike.

—¡Ay, carajos! —se detuvo abruptamente y Zulu con él—. ¿Qué no se había ido ya, señor Grayson?

—Esos eran mis planes, pero creo que hay algo que no me está diciendo, doctor, y créame, soy uno de los pocos que pueden ayudarlo con este… circo, como lo acaba de llamar. Por otra parte, el señor Kirk, mi compañero, en estos momentos se encuentra con el doctor McCoy.

Pike suspiró, contando hasta diez mentalmente, tratando de calmarse. Ese hombre podría tener razón, más aún si ahora se encontraban en medio de un altercado internacional.

—Está bien. Venga —dijo al fin, indicándole a Zulu que podían continuar. Los tres caminaron al área de aparcamiento en donde había varias ambulancias. Llegaron a una de ellas, y no se sorprendieron cuando el paramédico abrió las puertas traseras. Piotr se encontraba recostado en la camilla, sosteniendo el aparato de diálisis con expresión preocupada y una condición de salud mucho más deteriorada que cuando lo vieran por primera vez.

—Interesante —comentó Spock, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con una levísima sonrisa en su rostro.

—Maldito bastardo infeliz —masculló Pike entre dientes—. Esta vez sí lo mato.

—Doctor Pike —Zulu los interrumpió, más angustiado por saber qué debía hacer—. ¿A dónde lo llevo entonces? El doctor McCoy me dijo que debemos ocultarlo hasta que él llegue.

Pensando rápidamente, Pike propuso un lugar.

—Pregunta a la doctora Uhura si puede alistarnos el quirófano dos de cuarentenas neonatales. No creo que se les ocurra buscarlo ahí.

De esa forma, Piotr volvió al hospital Henhemann, ahora custodiado por Spock, así como varias enfermeras y médicos, y atendido por el doctor Pike, quien esperaba impaciente que McCoy llegara.

Casi dos horas y media más tarde, James Kirk, Leonard McCoy y Vyacheslav Chékov y tres guardias personales de éste último, caminaban por el corredor principal de los quirófanos. Alertados por Zulu de que entraran por algún otro ingreso que no fuese la puerta principal, los tres hombres llegaron sin problemas hasta los quirófanos y salas de parto. Spock se les unió, dispuesto también a entrar con ellos. Los guardias permanecieron en posiciones estratégicas, varios pasos detrás del grupo.

Pike abrió la puerta al ver a través del ventanal interno que habían llegado, y antes de que algo más se interpusiese, alcanzó a Leonard mientras les hablaba con una forzada sonrisa de disculpa.

—Caballeros, tengo un pequeño asunto que tratar con el doctor McCoy —sin esperar respuesta, lo jaló bruscamente, llevándolo a un rincón del lugar, cambiando de inmediato su expresión a una de enojo—. ¡Idiota descerebrado! ¡Tienes muchas cosas por explicarme! ¡¡Y no me mientas, porque de otra forma, te echo del hospital a patadas!!

—Chris, espera —Leonard se soltó del fuerte agarre en el que lo tenía el director, dispuesto a seguir con el plan que llevaban antes de hablar con él—. Déjame presentarlos primero, y ya que ellos estén hablando, te juro que te pondré al tanto de todo. Por favor.

Pike volteó con los otros tres hombres, quienes esperaban expectantes. Entonces entendió las prioridades.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero esto no te va a salvar, Leonard —el oncólogo asintió, y volvió con los otros. Antes de que pudieran entrar, Pike los detuvo otra vez—. Sólo entrarán tú y otra persona. Deben colocarse las batas y los cubre boca; es un área esterilizada, y la condición del paciente ya no es tan estable.

Al oír eso, McCoy supo que el muchacho había empeorado en cuestión de horas. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, señaló a Vyacheslav sin titubeos.

—Entraremos usted y yo. Jim…

—Entiendo —el rubio funcionario sujetó a su compañero por un brazo, y dirigiéndose al doctor Pike, preguntó—. Sé que hay un área que permite escuchar lo que ocurre en el quirófano. ¿Podemos estar ahí?

Pike asintió, conduciéndolos hacia la pequeña sala lateral del quirófano, en donde un ventanal con un grueso vidrio les permitiría ser testigos de lo que sucediera. Spock accionó el altavoz. 

McCoy se acercó a la cama, observando al enfermo, quien dormitaba debido al medicamento que Pike le había suministrado. Se quitó el cubre boca, se inclinó y lo movió un poco, llamándolo para despertarlo. Piotr abrió los ojos con dificultad, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato.

—Mat doktor. Volviste.

—Hola, Piotr —le sonrió, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro—. Te tengo buenas noticias —al decir esto, volteó hacia donde estaba el otro hombre, y con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó que se acercara—. Te presento a Vyacheslav Chékov. Señor, él es Piotr.

El muchacho fijó sus ojos en el hombre que se acercaba, quitándose también el cubre boca. Una muy débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios, al tiempo que una palabra apenas audible salía de ellos.

—Otet…

 

Capítulo 16 A

Parado ante el ventanal, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Spock observaba en silencio la escena, aunque no entendía una palabra de lo que hablaban los dos extranjeros, puesto que lo hacían en ruso. Minutos antes, McCoy había salido del quirófano para encontrarse con Pike, y no le extrañó que el director del hospital lo hiciera seguirlo hacia el corredor, mientras le hablaba con dureza. Sin embargo, lo que lo mantenía intrigado era la forma en la que Kirk lo veía, fijamente y con esa rara expresión que a veces descubría en él, como si estuviese a punto de un ataque de nervios. Entonces, decidió averiguar qué le ocurría.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, no esperes a que te explote en la cara, Jim —volteó hacia él sin cambiar su expresión neutra, fijando ahora sus ojos oscuros en los claros del otro. Kirk se paralizó por unos segundos, abriendo mucho los ojos al sentirse descubierto en su actitud—. Sabes que los secretos entre nosotros no deben existir, o todo se arruinará.

—Euph… Sí… tienes razón —balbuceó un poco, sacudiéndose la sorpresa momentánea—. Pero no sé cuál será tu reacción a lo que debo decirte. Y no, no se trata de este asunto. Es algo personal.

Hubo silencio entre ellos por varios segundos, mismos en los que no rompieron el contacto visual. La queda conversación en otro lenguaje era lo único que se escuchaba a través del altavoz. Kirk no cambió su expresión, entre asustada y expectante.

—Te escucho, Jim —concedió finalmente Spock, intrigado en cierta forma por lo que le diría.

—Bien. Verás —carraspeó un poco, acomodando sus pensamientos antes de hablar—. Mientras íbamos hacia Nueva York, McCoy y yo estuvimos conversando de algunas cosas… —recargó su peso en uno pié, y después en el otro, descruzó los brazos, y con gestos nerviosos, trató de no enredarse—. Específicamente… hablamos de mí… y de ti.

—¿De ti y de mi? —Spock lo observó, tratando de no perder la calma—. ¿Quieres decir que pedirás transferencia?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! —Kirk abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado al escucharlo decir eso—. Lo que quiero decir es que… Tenemos casi un año de trabajar juntos, y quiero saber qué piensas de mí.

—Jim, no entiendo por qué es esta pregunta. Hasta el momento sólo hemos tenido problemas por tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero eso es comprensible, dado tu carácter impulsivo y precipitado. Todo se ha solucionado de manera satisfactoria, y…

Kirk se mordió el labio inferior antes de interrumpirlo. 

—No, no, no. No es por eso. Mira… Desde el momento que te conocí desee trabajar contigo, a pesar de lo que se decía de ti, porque me agradas. Mucho. No tengo ningún problema en que trabajemos juntos. Lo que pasa es que… uhm… necesito saber si tú… sientes lo mismo que yo por ti… fuera del ambiente de trabajo.

Spock parpadeó varias veces, con una ceja levantada en señal de desconcierto.

—Temo que no t… —sin embargo, la frase murió en sus labios cuando su cerebro procesó lo que Kirk le había dicho. Éste tenía ahora una enorme sombra de angustia en su rostro, pero no apartó su mirada de él—. Oh… ¿Tú…? ¿Quieres saber si tengo algún interés sentimental hacia ti? —Con la zozobra incrementándose en su pecho, Jim asintió muy despacio—. ¿De tipo romántico?

Tomó aire y se preparó para la reacción de su compañero, cualquiera que esta fuese. Spock bajó un poco la cabeza, dejando pasar algunos segundos en un espeso silencio. Hasta que volvió a levantar la vista, encontrándose con el asustado azul intenso de sus ojos. Descruzó los brazos al tiempo que se acercó un paso, quedando frente a frente. Kirk se tensó al ver que levantaba una mano hacia su rostro, y cerró los ojos al creer que lo golpearía. Pero no fue un rudo y violento contacto lo que sucedió, sino una leve caricia en su mejilla, ya amoratada debido al recibimiento de los rusos esa mañana. Abrió los ojos, encontrando una sonrisa tierna en su compañero.

—Eres un poco lento, Jim. Siempre te di señales, pero me rendí al ver que no me respondías. Todo el tiempo creí que eras un tipo estupendamente heterosexual. Por eso no te había dicho nada, pero ahora…

—¿Señales? ¿Qué señales? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Las invitaciones a desayunar, incluso a cenar cuando no teníamos ningún caso pendiente; las veces que tuve que dejar el auto en casa para que tú me llevaras; los mensajes de texto diarios; el haberme aprendido desde el primer día la forma en que tomas el café para preparártelo yo, y ver tu sonrisa al darte tu taza. Ah, y las veces que he tenido que salvarte el pellejo con los jefes cuando haces cosas indebidas y alegremente te brincas las normas. Esas señales, por decir algunas.

—Wo… wooo, espera. ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, todas esas salidas, todo lo que hacías y la forma como arreglabas los informes, todo eso, lo hiciste por mí? —Esta vez, la mirada de Kirk se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. Oh, Spock. Y yo siempre creí que te era tan indiferente. Que sólo era tu compañero de trabajo, y que tú nunca…

Spock se acercó un poco más, poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios, callándolo.

—Jamás fuiste indiferente para mí, Jim. Es imposible no quererte, ¿sabes?

Hubo silencio otra vez, ambos sin despegar la mirada uno del otro, cerrando la distancia que aún había entre ellos. Repentinamente, Kirk se soltó de Spock y se retiró dos pasos, con expresión enfadada, desconcertándolo por un momento.

—¡Rayos! ¿Quiere decir que nos hemos perdido esto durante todo un año? ¡Pero qué par de idiotas!

Spock lo alcanzó, sujetándolo por los hombros para evitar que volviera a irse de esa forma. Su sonrisa cautivó a Kirk.

—Pero ha valido la pena, Jim. Nuestra relación, tal como la mantuvimos, nos hizo mostrarnos auténticos el uno con el otro. No tenemos que actuar de ninguna forma, ni ocultar nada. Eso es una gran ventaja.

Kirk asintió, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones de su compañero, y sin proponérselo, al detenerse en su boca, ligeramente abierta, pasó la lengua por sus propios labios. —Spock, ¿puedo…?

—¿Besarme? —Bajó la voz a un susurro, acercándose nuevamente a él—. James Tiberius Kirk, no tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer eso, desde el momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta de las oficinas de Migración y me sonreíste. No me hagas esperar más.

Por supuesto que no esperarían más por eso. Kirk lo atrajo, sujetándolo por la cintura, cerrando totalmente el espacio entre ellos, compartiendo un primer roce con sus labios, sintiendo las manos de Spock subir por su cuello hasta su nuca, sujetándolo también para profundizar la caricia.


	4. Segmento 4

Capítulo 16 B

Ninguno se percató que McCoy había abierto la puerta, y en cuanto los vio, salió del lugar sin hacer ruido, evitando que Chris Pike entrara. No atinó a decirle algo, sólo lo empujó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa boba que la escena le había provocado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que… debemos hablar primero con los Chékov.

—Bien, si piensas que eso es pertinente —comentó Pike extrañado. Aunque no dejó de notar que McCoy tenía un leve sonrojo, y seguía con expresión boba en la cara—. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo, Len? ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No, de nada. Eh… bueno, sí —el oncólogo se rascó un poco la nuca, aún incrédulo—. Creo que una de mis consultas dio resultado al cien por ciento, Chris —Pike no hizo sino dirigirle una mirada indescifrable. McCoy sacudió la cabeza, y levantó las manos, rindiéndose—. ¡Rayos! Olvídalo.

Ambos médicos entraron al quirófano, hasta quedar a un lado del enfermo. Leonard pudo ver que el padre sostenía una mano de Piotr entre las suyas, conmovido profundamente. Eso le quitó un gran peso de encima.

—Hola de nuevo, Piotr —saludó McCoy, a lo que el joven sólo hizo un movimiento—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… aunque un poco cansado. Me preocupa Pavel.

—Lo sé —le respondió sin dejarle notar su desánimo, viendo ahora a Chékov padre—. Pero tu madre no podrá hacer nada con él si no te localiza primero a ti. Eso nos asegura que estará bien.

—Doctor McCoy — Spock intervino en ese momento, presionando el botón de comunicación entre salas. Kirk estaba en una esquina del lugar, hablando por celular—. En estos momentos mi compañero está en comunicación con el departamento de policía de Filadelfia. Podríamos conseguir pistas para localizar el paradero del muchacho…

—No —la imperativa voz de Vyacheslav Chékov lo interrumpió—. Si me permite, este asunto lo manejaremos nosotros.

—Disculpe, señor Chékov, pero eso es imposible —Spock y Kirk cruzaron una mirada. Al ver eso, McCoy tuvo la curiosa sensación de que se habían dicho muchas cosas entre ellos sólo con ese gesto—. Al estar involucrado un crimen a nivel internacional como el asesinato del señor Diúhzev, no podemos permitir que se hagan ajustes de cuentas fuera de la ley. Por otra parte, usted se vería imposibilitado en iniciar cualquier trámite burocrático de los hermanos Ivankov, si está bajo investigación policial. Por eso le sugiero que este asunto nos lo deje a nosotros.

Chékov iba a protestar, pero McCoy intervino.

—A propósito, señor Chékov. Debemos hablar con respecto a la salud de Piotr. De forma urgente.

Vyacheslav los observó a los cuatro, tomando una decisión.

—Está bien —volviendo la vista hacia su hijo, se los hizo saber—. Piotr, pelearé por ustedes. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que todo este asunto se arregle. Encontraremos a tu hermano.

El enfermo asintió, y fue Pike quien decidió sacarlos a todos y darle unas horas de reposo.

—Señores, debemos dejar que nuestro paciente descanse. Han sido muchas emociones fuertes para un solo día. Señor Chékov, me gustaría ofrecerle una taza de café mientras conversamos.

El hombre asintió, siguiendo al doctor Pike fuera del quirófano. Kirk y Spock también salieron de la sala lateral, hablando de la llamada que había hecho el primero. De esa forma, Piotr y McCoy se quedaron solos.

—Mat doktor, deben darse prisa... Creo que no podré resistir mucho tiempo.

—No digas eso. Estoy tratando de conseguir donadores, así que haz todo lo posible por mantener tu trasero con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Piotr se rió un poco, hasta que un leve acceso de tos lo detuvo. Sin embargo, asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda, mat doktor.

McCoy sonrió, palmeándole el hombro con cuidado antes de dejarlo.

—Bien, ese es mi chico. Vendré en unos minutos para revisar los medicamentos y el aparato de diálisis. Descansa.

Al salir del quirófano, Spock lo abordó. Al parecer, Kirk se había ido con Pike y Chékov.

—Doctor McCoy.

—Pensé que me había librado de ustedes —dijo mientras caminaban hacia su consultorio. 

—Temo que no será así por algunos días —replicó el funcionario, dejando ver una leve sonrisa, aunque su expresión se mantenía neutra—. Estuve revisando el caso de los dos jóvenes, y hay una posibilidad de que se les consiga asilo inmediato, ahora que su padre ha aceptado su existencia. Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo salir del país para ello.

—Bien, eso en cuanto logren rescatarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que tratará de devolverlo a Rusia para ganar tiempo. Podríamos aprovechar ese viaje…

Spock se puso muy serio al pensar eso. —No, doctor McCoy. Cabe también la posibilidad de que no lo harían salir de una pieza de territorio americano. Muchas veces es más fácil transportar un órgano que un ser humano sin que sea detectado.

—Qué bien —gruñó el médico—. Ahora voy a vivir preocupado pensando en que debemos encontrar a Pavel antes de que su madre decida hacer de él una caja de refacciones congeladas.

—Lo sé —replicó Spock sin darle gracia al comentario—. Por lo pronto, algunos amigos dentro de la policía de Filadelfia y del FBI nos están apoyando en este caso. Están trabajando lo más rápido que pueden —Leonard asintió con un gesto, mientras seguían su camino. Antes de llegar al consultorio, Spock lo detuvo por un momento—. A propósito. Gracias, doctor McCoy.

El médico entendió a lo que se refería, así que sonrió y sólo volvió a asentir con un gesto. Después de eso, ambos continuaron sus respectivos caminos.

 

Capítulo 17

Quince horas pasaron de forma lenta y abrumadora, sin noticias del paradero del menor de los jóvenes.

McCoy se negó a salir del hospital, argumentando que su paciente necesitaría mayor atención, además de que era el lugar más probable en el que podría recibir alguna noticia. Por otra parte, aprovecharía esas horas para estudiar los posibles tratamientos que Piotr aún pudiese soportar, incluso antes que cualquier tipo de trasplante.

Antes de las siete de la tarde, había recibido una llamada del equipo de colaboración del doctor Phlox, quienes hacían también investigación en un novedoso tratamiento llevado a cabo con células madre. El otro médico le había asegurado que le enviaría los últimos resultados obtenidos en cuanto los tuviese en la mano.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Leonard despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la tos del joven enfermo. Parecía no sólo un acceso, sino un problema más grave con sus pulmones. Eso era un muy mal indicio. Se levantó de la silla en la que dormitaba y entró al quirófano, encontrando a Vyacheslav despierto también, parado a un lado de la camilla en donde yacía Piotr, sosteniéndolo sentado en medio del ataque de tos. Con toda la sangre fría y sus reflejos entrenados, alcanzó un dispositivo de oxígeno y una mascarilla, y rápidamente los acondicionó, colocándosela. Hecho eso, procedió a revisarlo.

Su preocupación creció al ver pequeñas gotas de sangre en la sábana de la camilla, justo hacia el lado sobre el que el muchacho estaba reclinado al momento del acceso de tos.

Poco después de estabilizarlo y asegurarse que volvía a dormir lo más tranquilo posible, McCoy habló nuevamente con el padre.

—Temo que su estado está agravándose. El medicamento que le he suministrado durante estos días retrasó el rompimiento de las ramificaciones menores de las arterias pulmonares, pero eso puede no ser suficiente. Si sigue escupiendo sangre al toser, tendré que aumentar un compuesto más. También me preocupa el deterioro de sus riñones y el riesgo de contraer alguna infección. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer por él? —Preguntó angustiado.

—En estos momentos estoy esperando unos resultados. Si todo sale como esperamos, podríamos implementar un tratamiento nuevo en él, pero necesitaremos un donador compatible.

—¿Quiere decir, para un trasplante de médula ósea?

McCoy lo pensó un momento. —Esa es una posibilidad, pero en este caso sería de células madre, y lo más próximo, una transfusión de plaquetas, mientras el tratamiento hace efecto. 

—Doctor, si es posible, quisiera ofrecerme como donador —se adelantó Vyacheslav sin dudar. 

—Debemos practicarle algunos exámenes para corroborar la compatibilidad con Piotr —dijo el médico antes de entusiasmarse con la idea—. Si resulta positivo, iniciaríamos de inmediato lo que se requiere para la transfusión. De otra forma, tendré que seguir buscando. La última posibilidad que tenemos es encontrar a Pavel. Según lo que pudimos reunir de información con las clínicas británicas, él es cien por ciento compatible con su hermano.

—Pero es menor de edad. Creí que no se podía autorizar eso.

—Créame que esa es la última posibilidad que tengo en mente, señor Chékov, y la que quiero evitar a toda costa, pero si no hay más remedio, tendremos que hacerlo —replicó McCoy con pesar—. Aún estoy buscando los métodos de mínima invasión para eso.

—Entiendo —el tono de un teléfono móvil se escuchó al final del desierto pasillo, haciéndolos guardar silencio. Uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Chékov se dejó ver, hablando en ruso quedamente por el aparato. Sin quitar su vista de donde estaba su empleador, hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo, y éste respondió de igual forma, haciéndole saber al médico lo que acababa de suceder—. Mis escoltas encontraron a Arianna. Creo que debemos hablar con sus amigos de la policía.

Leonard se sorprendió de lo eficientes que podían resultar esos hombres. Sacó su propio teléfono y marcó un número, sin dejar de ver al ruso. Éste sólo le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

Aún medio dormido, Kirk estiró el brazo con algo de dificultad, tratando alcanzar el teléfono sin tirarlo al piso. Apenas abriendo un ojo, revisó la pantalla para ver si respondería o no a la llamada, aunque al ver el nombre del médico en ella, se despertó por completo.

—¿Leonard? Sí, Kirk. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que quién…? Sí, sí. Llamaré ahora mismo a mis contactos en la policía y el FBI. Sí, iremos lo más pronto posible. Gracias —en cuanto cortó la llamada, se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, descubriendo que Spock estaba despierto, y había escuchado su conversación. Con una gran sonrisa se inclinó hacia él y lo besó—. Hola. Espero que hayas dormido suficiente.

—¿Quién era?

—Leonard McCoy. Al parecer, no soy el único en saltarse las reglas. Me dijo que los hombres de Chékov encontraron a Arianna Ivankova. Posiblemente el muchacho esté con ella.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Archer —dijo Spock, besándolo también en tono de juego. Kirk no pudo evitar una depredadora expresión, aunque fue sólo por un segundo—. Ni lo pienses, James. Vamos, debemos ir al hospital lo más pronto posible.

—Ay, Spock.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron sin demora. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, Spock alcanzó a Kirk y lo sujetó contra el marco de la puerta, besándolo apasionadamente. Al separarse de él, sonrió complacido al ver el leve jadeo que era su respiración, y el sonrojo que mostraba.

—Te lo compensaré cuando todo esto termine, Jim. Te doy mi palabra.

Al escucharlo, Kirk lo sujetó por un brazo, apresurándolo.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que estamos esperando? Llamaré a Archer ya que estemos en el auto.

Salieron deprisa, Kirk hablando por teléfono, informando al detective del FBI, y en seguida, a alguien de la policía de Filadelfia. En pocos minutos llegarían al hospital, y posiblemente sería cuestión de horas el que pudiesen contactar a Pavel Ivankov, sano y entero.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital, había una especie de base de control para coordinar el operativo de rescate, como había comentado Kirk a McCoy y Chékov. Spock difícilmente se contenía de poner los ojos en blanco ante la explicación de su compañero, aunque había sido una buena idea centrar todo el movimiento en un solo lugar.

—Ajá. ¿Y tenías que armar la base de operaciones en la cafetería? —Preguntó McCoy ceñudo.

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que nunca armaste una base de operaciones en la cafetería. Eran buenas, y no te preocupabas por la comida.

—Sí, muy eficientes. Pero esto es un hospital, no la secundaria, Jim. Enfócate.

—O.k., miren. Ya estamos aquí, y movernos sería toda una pérdida de tiempo, así que yo diría que empezáramos a coordinar el operativo, antes de que Arianna intente abandonar el país.

—Concuerdo con el señor Kirk —terció Chékov, con expresión divertida.

—Imagino que esto fue tu idea, Jimmy —Archer y su equipo llegaron en ese momento—. Sólo tú podrías hacer funcionar algo como esto.

Kirk sonrió, aunque rápidamente se dedicó a explicar lo que tenía en mente.

Además de la vigilancia en el lujoso hotel en el que la mujer se encontraba, se tendría todo un operativo en el aeropuerto local y las salidas de la autopista hacia el aeropuerto internacional JFK, al tiempo que se continuaría la búsqueda del adolescente, ya que los hombres del ruso no lo habían visto con la mujer.

Mientras todo el equipo policial se preparaba para cumplir con lo planificado, Chékov se acercó a Spock, considerando que sería él quien lo ayudaría con todos los trámites que debía hacer. Este ya esperaba esa conversación en cualquier momento, así que no se extrañó cuando vio al hombre dirigirse a él, despojado de cualquier expresión o actitud prepotente.

—Señor Spock, quisiera hablar con usted.

—Señor Chékov, estoy a sus órdenes. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo.

Discretamente se retiraron a otra de las mesas de la cafetería, hablando acerca de la prioridad que existía en ese momento. Por supuesto que Spock lo apoyaría en lo que tuviese a su alcance, y lo que no, entonces haría uso de las “habilidades” de Kirk para lograr que los trámites y requisitos no se tardasen más de lo necesario. Estaba seguro de que su ahora novio, alegremente volvería a usar métodos dudosamente legales para hacer algo por ellos. La situación lo ameritaba.

En medio de su conversación, vieron cuando el equipo de policías y detectives se movilizaba, saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a los lugares que se habían mencionado en la planificación del operativo. Kirk salió también, junto a Archer, y sólo le dirigió una significativa mirada a Spock antes de atravesar la puerta, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de parte de éste. Eso fue suficiente.

Sin embargo, McCoy alcanzó a ver que los hombres de Chékov no se quedaron en el hospital. Discretos y cautelosos, siguieron a los oficiales y detectives a una distancia prudente, evitando en todo momento que los descubrieran.

Eso lo llenó de preocupación.

 

 

Capítulo 18

A pesar de que aún era media madrugada, Pavel no se había movido de la silla en la que estaba sentado desde que llegara ahí, volteando hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un leve rastro de sangre en la comisura de los labios, señal del trato que su madre le prodigara al cuestionarlo acerca del paradero de su hermano. Tal como Piotr le recomendara, él se había mantenido silencioso, soportando con valentía los gritos e insultos, incluso golpes, que ella le había prodigado.

Arianna caminaba de un lado al otro de la suite, entrando a la habitación en donde permanecía el joven, y saliendo de ella nuevamente para gritar algunas órdenes en su idioma. Pavel no se atrevía a verla a la cara, puesto que sabía que lo único que encontraría en la expresión de su madre sería un muy fuerte enojo. Contra él, por supuesto.

La última vez que ella entró a la habitación, se detuvo frente a su hijo, obligándolo a escucharla. Pero ante sus preguntas, el joven continuó en silencio, viéndola con mucho temor, esperando que lo golpeara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, esta vez ella sólo se inclinó hacia él, sujetando su rostro, viéndolo con actitud fría, amenazante. 

—Está bien, no me digas nada. Pero si tu hermano muere, tú serás responsable por eso. Y créeme, Pavel, que yo misma te arrancaré cada órgano que le negaste a Piotr, porque esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

Diciéndole eso, se incorporó totalmente y volvió a salir de la habitación, gritando órdenes a sus hombres para abandonar el hotel. Uno de los que habían estado en el edificio de departamentos entró entonces, obligando al muchacho a levantarse y caminar a su lado. Pavel trató de soltarse del férreo agarre del tipo en su brazo, en vano. Fue llevado a los elevadores, y mientras sentía el efecto de la gravedad en su estómago al bajar, un irracional temor se fue abriendo paso en su mente. Sabía que su madre sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza, matándolo sin remordimiento alguno, sólo para considerarlo como una “justa” venganza.

Mientras llegaban a una de las dos camionetas con los vidrios oscurecidos, se escucharon varias sirenas acercándose. El muchacho intentó detenerse y ver si eran patrullas, alimentando la leve chispa de esperanza que eso le había producido, más el tipo lo volvió a jalar sin mucho esfuerzo, obligándolo a entrar al vehículo. 

Salieron del hotel con discreción, esquivando las patrullas por casi nada. Tratando de no llamar la atención, se separaron por algunas calles, hasta que los conductores se aseguraron de que nadie los seguía. Eso desalentó otra vez a Pavel, quien se recostó en el asiento con resignación.

Kirk tuvo que soportar la impaciencia que lo corroía desde que salieran del hospital hacia ahí, casi todo el tiempo detrás de Archer, advertido por éste de que no hiciera alguna estupidez, pues no iba armado. Sin embargo, al estar frente a la habitación que les había dicho el recepcionista al que interrogaron, después de abrir la puerta con algo de fuerza y darse cuenta que no había nadie, fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Se fueron. ¡Pasaron delante de nuestras narices, y no nos dimos cuenta! —Sin esperar que lo entendieran, salió de la habitación a toda prisa, seguido por Archer.

—¡Jimmy, espera!

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Nos llevan ya bastantes minutos de ventaja! ¡Debemos evitar que dejen la ciudad!

—¿Cómo sabes en dónde buscarlos?

Kirk se detuvo por un segundo, encarando a Archer.

—¡Jonathan, nos topamos con unas camionetas justo cuando entramos al hotel! ¡Ningún huésped se va a media madrugada, a menos que vaya hacia el aeropuerto internacional, en Nueva York!

—¡Oh, demonios! —Volviéndose hacia sus hombres, quienes ya los seguían, dio algunas órdenes apresuradas—. ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a la autopista! ¡Pidan toda la ayuda que sea posible!

Hecho esto, volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo, Kirk se equivocó de lugar. Las camionetas tomaron un rumbo distinto al de la I-95. Irían primero a encontrarse con parte de la “familia” del marido de Arianna, buscando la oportunidad de encontrar a Piotr, ya con todo preparado para los trasplantes de emergencia que requería. Sólo faltaba que el médico llegara, y todo sería más sencillo.

Por otra parte, ese movimiento los pondría fuera del radar de la policía, en caso de que los estuviesen buscando. Se felicitó mentalmente al creer que tenía todo bajo control, sin darse cuenta que dos automóviles los seguían a cierta distancia.

Leonard McCoy observaba el amanecer, sentado en el sillón de su consultorio, con la lista de prioridad para donadores en sus manos. La había recibido hacía casi una hora, y los resultados continuaban siendo desesperanzadores.

Volteó a la puerta al escuchar dos leves toques en ella, encontrando a Vyacheslav Chékov ahí. Lo invitó a pasar con un gesto, sentándose bien mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio. Ambos se veían agotados.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, doctor McCoy —empezó conversacionalmente el ruso, tomando asiento frente al médico.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas en pocas horas.

—Te veo desalentado —comentó con suspicacia, en esa rara confianza que los jóvenes también habían desarrollado con él—. ¿Acaso es por esos papeles que dejaste?

Leonard suspiró. No podría mentirle.

—Algo hay de eso. Ha sido muy difícil encontrar donadores compatibles, aunque hay posibilidades todavía.

—Pero no son muchas, imagino.

—No, tienes razón. No son muchas. Por eso, temo que debemos apresurar los exámenes que te haremos para comprobar la compatibilidad.

—¿Y eso será posible, cuándo?

—En una hora se completará el tiempo reglamentario de ayuno para las tomas de tejido óseo y muestras sanguíneas. Después de eso, sólo nos restará esperar los resultados.

—Bien —permanecieron en silencio un momento, mismo que Vyacheslav rompió con una pregunta inesperada, mientras sonreía—. ¿Por qué Piotr te dice doctor mamá?

Leonard parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Después sonrió también, refunfuñando algo entre dientes.

—¿Así que eso significa? —No pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risa ligera, antes de responder—. Es una broma entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a mi departamento y tuve que dejarlos solos, los atiborré de instrucciones e indicaciones con las tomas. Pavel dijo que podría ser una buena madre, y desde ese momento empezaron a decirme así. Nunca me dijeron qué significaba esa palabra.

Ambos rieron un poco, y volvieron a quedar en silencio, aunque fue por unos segundos. El ruso evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero no borró su sonrisa, ahora triste.

—Son extraordinarios. Y yo no sabía que existían.

—Ahora tienes una oportunidad. Debes aprovecharla al máximo —el ruso asintió—. Pero antes de seguir con la charla de médico-padre del paciente, me gustaría saber qué van a hacer tus hombres.

Chékov levantó su vista hacia el médico, dándose cuenta que era demasiado observador.

—Creo que mis hijos saben bien por qué te dicen mat doktor. No dejas nada fuera —volvió a sonreír, reacomodándose en la silla—. Tienen órdenes de seguir a Arianna, todo el tiempo, sin importar si la policía sabe o no dónde están. En caso de que algo falle, mi gente será el apoyo de tu gente. Debo decirte que ahora están rodeando la propiedad a la que escaparon, y tus amigos policías siguen perdidos, vigilando la autopista. Deberías llamar a tu amigo de Migración y decirle eso. Aquí están los datos —le extendió un papelito con una dirección garabateada en ella. Leonard no supo exactamente qué decir a eso. Chékov entonces se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación—. Iré a ver a mi hijo. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Te veré en una hora.

McCoy suspiró, tallándose el rostro con ambas manos, exhausto. Definitivamente, en cuanto todo ese asunto terminara, pediría sus vacaciones. Las necesitaba con urgencia.

Se levantó también de la silla, y salió apresuradamente hacia la cafetería, en donde sabía que podría encontrar a Spock. Mientras caminaba hacia ahí, marcó el número de James Kirk que ya tenía como contacto en su teléfono, y esperó que le respondiera.

Al llegar a la “base de operaciones”, encontró a Spock sentado en una solitaria mesa, lejos de la radio y con semblante desalentado, acentuado por la sombra que lucía. Había escuchado los reportes del operativo. Tenían cerca de dos horas y cuarto vigilando la autopista, tal como Chékov dijera, y habían perdido la pista de Arianna Ivankova. El médico ya hablaba con Kirk cuando se le acercó.

—Así es, me dio los datos que sus hombres tomaron del lugar en el que se encuentran en este momento. No sé si están esperando a que todo se tranquilice o algo peor. Sí. No, no. Espera, que no… ¡James, soy médico, no tu maldita secretaria! ¡Sí, ya lo sé! —Con un bufido y sin decirle una palabra, le pasó el teléfono y el papelillo, esperando a que los agarrara. Al ver que el funcionario sólo lo veía con una enorme interrogante en su rostro, rodó la mirada y le aclaró quién era—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Spock! ¡Agarra el estúpido aparato! ¡Es Jim!

Spock casi se lo arrebató. La conversación fue breve, sólo instrucciones y datos. Sin embargo, al cortar la llamada, McCoy casi pudo escuchar en la recomendación de que se cuidara, un silencioso dejo de preocupación. Al devolverle el teléfono, su mirada no ocultó sus temores.

—Espero que lo encuentren con vida.

—Y completo —secundó el médico.

—Sí, vivo y completo —musitó pensativo Spock antes de levantarse de la silla e ir con los agentes y policías que estaban alrededor de la radio.

La movilización después de que les diera todas las indicaciones recibidas fue inmediata.

 

Capítulo 19

Kirk y Archer llegaron al lugar indicado justo cuando varias ambulancias y más patrullas arribaban a la dirección que les habían dado por radio. Al parecer, el caos se había iniciado por una confrontación entre casas de la mafia rusa.

Identificándose ante los oficiales locales, los dos hombres junto con varios agentes más ingresaron a la casona, más no encontraron señales de Arianna o Pavel. Sin embargo, hallaron una habitación acondicionada como quirófano y adentro, a un hombre herido junto a otros que vestían batas y ropas estériles, como si fuesen a realizar una cirugía. Varios atendían al herido, esforzándose por detener la hemorragia causada por las heridas de bala.

–¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? —preguntó Archer al ver el desastre en el interior.

Kirk sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco completo al comprenderlo, casi de inmediato.

—No, no, no. Que no haya pasado… —Se acercó a ellos rápidamente, angustiado—. ¿En dónde está el muchacho? —Preguntó con tono autoritario, viéndolos a todos—. ¡¿Alguien sabe en dónde está el muchacho?! ¡¿O Arianna Ivankova?!

Uno de ellos, con expresión asustada, fue quien le contestó.

—Se fueron al aeropuerto. El doctor Lugoshenko va con ellos.

Kirk y Archer cruzaron una mirada rápida, y sin decir más, salieron disparados hacia el exterior, avisando nuevamente a todos que volvían a la persecución.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los consultorios del hospital, Vyacheslav Chékov permitía que le tomaran las muestras que necesitaban para las pruebas de compatibilidad. Habían iniciado con dos tubos de muestra sanguínea, y ahora lo tenían recostado en una camilla, soportando la punción lumbar para la biopsia medular. Tenía varias cicatrices y muchos tatuajes en la mayor parte de su torso, brazos y piernas, y Leonard sabía que eso debía imposibilitarlo como donador. Pero prioridades eran prioridades, y salvar la vida de Piotr a toda costa era una de ellas.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente —comentó Leonard mientras dejaba la enorme jeringa con la extracción de médula en manos de Chapel—. No te levantes todavía. Tomará algunos minutos el que disminuya el dolor.

Chékov no hizo caso a la recomendación. Casi en seguida de que el médico puso una gasa con un poco de cinta en el orificio de la punción, se levantó como si nada.

—He soportado de pie dolores mayores que éste, mat doktor —dijo, imitando a sus hijos—. No tengo problema por un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda, así que no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

McCoy rodó la mirada al escucharlo llamándolo de esa forma.

—Creo que ahora toda la comunidad rusa me dirá mamá. ¡Y te prohíbo que lo difundas, Christine! —Chápel volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida, antes de llevar las muestras—. Bien, ahora sólo resta esperar. Te recomiendo que vayas con Piotr; esto tardará un poco.

Chékov terminó de ponerse la camisa y abotonarla, y asintió, obedeciendo la recomendación. Sin embargo, al salir del consultorio, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. —Tolya, da...

McCoy salió del consultorio casi media hora después, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo principal, dispuesto a continuar con sus rondas habituales mientras les enviaban los resultados. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba distraerse un poco. Al llegar ahí, Cupcake lo saludó sonriente y solícito, como todos los días.

—Doctor McCoy, buen día. Su agenda está preparada, y tiene un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje?

—Sí, permítame —el recepcionista se estiró en su lugar, alcanzando la libreta de mensajes, y lo leyó—. Del señor Chékov; tuvo que retirarse hace quince minutos. Le pide que se comunique con su amigo, el señor Kirk. Y que el señor Spock tiene algo qué decirle.

Sorprendido y con la sensación de que era el último que se enteraba de algún asunto importante, Leonard volvió sobre sus pasos, directo a la cafetería. Por supuesto, Spock lo esperaba.

—Hay algo que no me están diciendo —le reclamó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. El aludido sonrió apenas de forma visible, y asintió con un gesto.

—Bueno, no había mucho caso que usted lo supiera, pero el señor Chékov quiso informarlo de todo, doctor. 

McCoy sólo soltó un fuerte suspiro con evidente enfado, pero no pudo reclamar nada más. Una de las enfermeras encargadas del cuidado del enfermo logró localizarlo en forma apresurada.

—Doctor McCoy, su paciente del área de quirófanos lo necesita.

El médico asintió, y antes de irse, volvió su atención al otro funcionario.

—Llama a Jim. Volveré para interrogarlos, Spock, y esta vez me dirán todo. ¿Escuchaste? TODO.

Dicho esto, salió de la cafetería apresuradamente, mientras el funcionario marcaba al celular de Kirk. Ya tenía todo preparado para el siguiente paso en la solicitud de asilo para Pavel Ivankok, además de la solicitud de reconocimiento y custodia por parte de Chékov para el adolescente. Sólo hacía falta que pudiesen completar el procedimiento inicial; debían salir del país para ello.

—¿Jim? Sí, todo bien. Chékov va para allá. Aún no. McCoy tuvo que ir con su paciente, parece que sucedió algo de cuidado. Estaré al pendiente de eso. Sí, por supuesto. James… James, escúchame. Si esperé más de un año, unas cuantas horas no serán ningún problema. Ahora enfócate y cuida al muchacho; yo no iré a ninguna parte. Hasta pronto.

Justo en el momento en que Kirk cortó la llamada, desde su puesto de observación en el asiento del copiloto del auto del detective Archer, Arianna Ivankova salió de uno de los hangares con paso altivo. Un hombre la seguía, junto con el menor de los hermanos, quien era llevado a la fuerza. Los seguían cuatro tipos más, a todas luces, matones de ella. El grupo caminó hacia un jet privado de ocho plazas, listo para partir en cuanto sus pasajeros abordaran.

Kirk supo que esa era la señal para intervenir.

—Jonathan, es tiempo.

Archer puso en marcha el auto, y seguido por varios más de otros agentes, llegaron hasta el jet Ambos se bajaron del auto mostrando sus identificaciones, pero tuvieron que ponerse a resguardo en cuanto los escoltas de la mujer sacaron sus armas e intentaron escapar. Sin embargo, antes de que los policías y agentes pudiesen responder el fuego, los cuatro tipos cayeron acribillados. Uno de los hombres de Chékov salió de la puerta del jet, apuntando a Arianna y al doctor Lugoshenko, quien todavía sujetaba a Pavel. Al verse encañonados, ambos adultos levantaron las manos, obligados a rendirse.

Archer y otros agentes pudieron entonces acercarse, dispuestos a cumplir con todo el protocolo del arresto.

—Señora Ivankova —se le plantó enfrente, mostrándole el pasaporte de Alexandr Diúhzev y la carta que había enviado a INTERPOL poco antes de ser asesinado—. Queda arrestada por la autoría intelectual del asesinato de este hombre en Inglaterra. Se le procesará por parte del organismo internacional, y se enviará a su país para ponerla a disposición de las autoridades.

—¿Qué dice? ¡No pueden hacer esto! —Intentó defenderse Arianna, con la clara intención de salir bien librada, y pelear por el muchacho—. ¡Él secuestró a mis hijos! ¡Las autoridades no movieron un miserable dedo en este caso, por eso yo tuve que hacer algo para recuperarlos!

Mientras discutían, Kirk alcanzó a Pavel, quien sólo veía a su madre con temor y una enorme sombra de tristeza. Lo distrajo por un momento cuando le habló con una sonrisa amistosa y se identificó para no asustarlo.

—Hey, hola. Soy amigo del doctor McCoy. ¿Estás bien? —El muchacho dudó un poco, y asintió al traducir sus palabras. Aún se veían rastros de sangre en su labio, y el golpe de su mejilla era bastante notorio—. Tu padre viene en camino. Tendrás que ir con él para arreglar un pequeño problema con lo del asilo.

—¿Mi… padre? —Pavel se veía muy desconcertado—. ¿Nos irrremos? ¿A dónde?

—A Canadá, por unas horas.

No bien terminaba de decirlo, cuando un auto se detuvo junto a ellos, Vyacheslav salió de la parte trasera sin mucha ceremonia. Caminó hacia el muchacho, y con una leve sonrisa, le tendió la mano derecha. 

—Hola, soy Vyacheslav Chékov. Tú debes ser Pavel.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el adolescente sólo atinó a ver alternadamente el rostro y la mano extendida por algunos instantes, y en lugar de estrecharla se acercó a él, acurrucándose en su pecho. Fue el adulto quien cerró el abrazo, hablándole en su idioma para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Kirk decidió que no podía dejarlo solo en esas condiciones; tendría que ir él también a Canadá. Spock podía entenderlo.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital se desarrollaba un episodio totalmente inesperado.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que Leonard lograra estabilizar a Piotr, quien había sufrido una repentina crisis debido a la infección, ahora declarada, del sistema respiratorio. No se había movido de su lado, temiendo que se desencadenara un paro cardiopulmonar. Después de eso, el muchacho había caído en la inconsciencia, preocupando al médico.

Sin embargo, cuando éste se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado por un momento, yendo a la puerta para firmar unos documentos que una de las enfermeras le llevara, Piotr lo llamó.

—Mat doktor…

Volvió apresurado, revisándolo nuevamente antes de acercarse a la cabecera de la camilla acondicionada. Al hacerlo, le sonrió. —Hey, amigo. Me diste un enorme susto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extraño… —intentó quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero Leonard se lo impidió. Volteó hacia varias partes del quirófano, claramente buscando a alguien más—. ¿Pavel está aquí?

—No. Tardarán todavía un poco en venir. Tu padre fue a encontrarlo, junto con otras personas.

—Bien… porque tengo que decirte algo…

—Oh, no. Debes descansar. La crisis que acabas de pasar no fue cualquier cosa. Podemos hablar más tarde.

—Mat doktor, esto no puede esperar —la expresión de angustia del muchacho al decirle esto, lo hizo reconsiderar la situación. Piotr en verdad no tenía tiempo de sobra para esperar a que alguien quisiera escucharlo—. Por favor… —más aún si se trataba de una confesión, tal como lo sintió el médico en esos momentos. Así que decidió hacer un poco de espacio para dedicárselo.

—De acuerdo —concedió, sentándose a su lado—, te escucho. Pero cuando te lo indique, deberás descansar. No quiero que te arriesgues a tener otra crisis como la que acabas de pasar.

Cuando el joven asintió, el médico se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, dispuesto a oírlo hablar. De esa forma, McCoy escuchó otra parte de la historia que no conocía.

Piotr inició relatando la sorpresa de un niño enfermo ante la llegada de un bebé a casa, y del que casi accidentalmente se percató que era su hermano; los años de convivencia, protegidos por un hombre fiel a su misión personal y al oculto conocimiento del origen de los hermanos, guardado en una promesa no pactada hacia un amigo ausente; la triste realidad de descubrir que uno es amado y el otro despreciado por la misma persona que los había traído al mundo, y la promesa intangible de uno hacia el otro de ser siempre ellos dos, de cuidarse mutuamente, de estar juntos y de amarse incondicionalmente. Pasmado, Leonard escuchó del dolor de la soledad y el desamor, y cómo fue eso el motivo y la causa para una decisión arriesgada, misma que les cambiaría la vida entera, que los haría entregarse uno al otro para poder sobrevivir. Finalmente, el regreso de la enfermedad, la separación a la que se vieron obligados y los planes de escape al descubrir las intenciones de su madre.

McCoy permanecía recargado en la silla con gesto grave, tratando de asimilar lo que Piotr había dicho, de la forma en que habían dejado de ser sólo hermanos, creando un doloroso vínculo que arrastraba severas consecuencias.

—Espera, Piotr —McCoy se inclinó hacia él, aun tratando de creer que había malinterpretado el relato del joven ruso—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú y Pavel… tuvieron relaciones? ¿Tú y tu hermano tuvieron sexo? —El enfermo lo observó mortalmente serio, y después de varios segundos, asintió con un gesto—. ¿Hace cuánto sucedió?

—Cuatro años. Pavel tenía doce, y aún mojaba la cama. Dejó de hacerlo cuando lo obligué a dormir en mi habitación, a escondidas de ellos.

—¿A-alguien más sabe de esto?

—No, sólo tú.

Leonard se talló la cara, buscando una explicación lógica a todo eso. No podía culpar de lo ocurrido a Piotr, pues tal como lo había dicho, habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias. Ellos eran lo único que tenían, y aunque en diferentes circunstancias, tanto él como Pavel habían vivido alguna forma de aislamiento, lo que hacía posible pensar que había obligado al menor a buscar a su hermano mayor incluso en su despertar a la adolescencia. 

—¡Por todos los cielos...!

—No soy un monstruo —dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. 

—No he dicho que lo seas, pero… esto que hiciste con tu hermano...

—Yo traté de detener lo que sentía, lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él me lo pidió. No pude negarme —Leonard se levantó abruptamente, bastante afectado por esa confesión. La voz dolida del enfermo lo detuvo una vez más—. Jamás quise lastimarlo… te juro que no quise lastimarlo...

—No, no. Me has tomado por sorpresa; no esperaba que me dijeras algo así. Eh... Lo que ocurrió entre ustedes no es normal, y... y… ¡Rayos! Dame tiempo para asimilarlo —se retiró de la camilla unos pasos, quedándose de pie en medio del lugar con la mirada vagando en ninguna parte, como si no supiera qué hacer o decir. Finalmente volvió a su lado, sin sentarse—. Piotr, escucha. Nadie más debe saber esto. Nadie, ni siquiera tu padre.

Una enfermera tocó a la ventanita de la puerta del quirófano, llamando su atención. El médico admitió, muy a su pesar, que sintió alivio al verse interrumpido. Fue hacia la puerta y escuchó lo que ella le dijo en voz baja. Después regresó con él, disculpándose.

—Surgió una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes de quimio. Sólo voy a revisarlo y vuelvo en seguida. 

—Mat doktor, espera —lo detuvo antes de que pudiera retirarse. Hacía falta algo—. Le prometí que haría todo lo posible por dejarlo con alguien que lo protegiera, y que tal vez lo llegase a amar como yo. Pavel me dijo que eres un buen candidato.

Leonard no notó su propia respiración pesada y su gesto ceñudo hasta que Piotr guardó silencio, observándolo angustiado.

—Eh… debo…

El muchacho asintió sin palabras, con la mirada clavada en él y esa expresión de seriedad en la que parecía gritar mil cosas. McCoy evitó su mirada y salió apresuradamente, sintiendo que no podría respirar si permanecía un momento más ahí. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar siquiera diez pasos ya en el corredor, debido a la angustia que lo oprimía inmisericorde. Tuvo que recargarse con la espalda en el muro, jadeando mientras pensaba frenético en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La voz de la enfermera que lo había buscado antes lo volvió a la realidad.

—Doctor McCoy, ¿está usted bien?

Casi pegó un bote hasta el techo, pero se recompuso rápidamente. —S-sí, sí. Voy en un minuto. 

Al quedar solo, volvió a tallarse la cara, tranquilizándose. Pensó que todo era un enorme error; que posiblemente el Universo se había equivocado, y él sólo estaba soñando dentro de extraña pesadilla que no le pertenecía. Así que debía apresurarse y despertar, o de verdad podría perder el poco juicio que le quedaba.


	5. Segmento 5

Capítulo 20 

El trámite se extendió por casi un día. Kirk y Chékov habían llevado a Pavel a las oficinas de la embajada americana en territorio canadiense, y habían pasado toda una odisea tratando de conseguir el asilo diplomático para el muchacho. El funcionario se había peleado prácticamente con medio personal del lugar, pero después de tratar con algunos burócratas menores, consiguió hablar con alguien de autoridad y acción que los favoreció. Todo ese tiempo fue respaldado por el ruso, quien llevaba una copia de los trámites de reconocimiento y paternidad que Spock le había facilitado. Finalmente, a pesar de las trabas y obstáculos que encontraron y gracias al testimonio del joven acerca del maltrato recibido por parte de su madre, la carta del finado Diúhzev en la que exponía las intenciones de la mujer, y las pruebas del asesinato del mismo en territorio británico, pudieron agilizar el papeleo.

Empezaba a anochecer, y Pavel se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la pequeña oficina que les habían cedido para que esperaran la resolución. Kirk estaba a unos metros, sentado sobre el escritorio con la camisa arremangada y sin corbata, hablando por celular, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras murmuraba palabras cariñosas al aparato. Vyacheslav Chékov dormitaba en la silla del escritorio, alejado hasta una esquina del lugar, pero cerca del adolescente.

Pavel se incorporó un poco, dirigiendo su atención al ruso, y con duda, lo llamó.

—¿O-otet? —Vyacheslav volvió el rostro hacia su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, poniéndole atención. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él, y que le llamaba papá—. ¿Kak eto Petr? (¿Cómo está Piotr?)

—Regulyarnaya. Mat Doktor menya testirovaniye na sovmestimost’ dlya donorov. (Regular. Mamá Doctor me hizo pruebas de compatibilidad para ser donador).

Pavel sonrió levemente. —Khorosho. Takim obrazom, my mozhem sokhranit’ mezhdu tremya. (Bien. Así podemos salvarlo entre los tres).

Con el pensamiento de que todo saldría bien, dejó que el sueño lo venciera. Chékov y Kirk lo observaron, uno con gesto grave, el otro, con un raro sentimiento de desazón. A pesar de que no había entendido una palabra de la breve conversación entre ellos, el americano tenía un oscuro presentimiento, y ver al adolescente con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro le dolía. Volvió a la conversación que sostenía con Spock por el teléfono, dejándole saber su estado de ánimo.

Mientras tanto, el director del hospital, Chris Pike, recibía en su oficina a un desalentado McCoy.

—¿Hay noticias del muchacho? —Preguntó viéndolo de manera fugaz, tratando de mostrarse interesado.

—Sí, está a salvo. Están tramitando el asilo desde Canadá.

—Esas son buenas noticias —dijo al fin, poniendo algo más de atención al médico—. Me gustaría creer que te ves de la patada por cansancio, Len —dijo sin sarcasmo, al ver su rostro demacrado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. McCoy sólo se acercó al escritorio en silencio, sentándose en una de las sillas. Llevaba varios papeles consigo—. ¿Qué son?

—Pruebas de compatibilidad. Chékov padre resultó negativo.

Pike no cambió su expresión serena. Noticias como esa eran muy frecuentes en ese medio.

—Vaya, esas sí que son malas noticias. ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

McCoy no evitó un profundo suspiro, con su vista clavada en algún punto inexistente sobre el escritorio.

—Phlox y su equipo me enviaron un reactivo y una muestra de células compatibles para iniciar el tratamiento de emergencia, pero dudo que sea suficiente. Pavel es el único donador factible hasta el momento, aunque puedo decir que ya no es tan seguro que pueda hacer algo por su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Chris se enderezó en la silla ejecutiva, recargando sus manos en el escritorio. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Parecía que McCoy sostenía una aguerrida lucha interna.

—La infección que se presentó ayer no ha cedido, su sistema inmunológico está muy deteriorado por los medicamentos; hay un incremento en el daño a sus riñones, y su sistema cardiopulmonar se debilita debido a eso. La solución más viable sería el trasplante de órganos, pero no hay donadores —levantó la mirada, clavándola en la del otro médico—. Para salvarlo, tendría que asesinar a Pavel. Y no, no voy a hacerlo, aunque eso me esté matando a mí. 

Pike asintió, tratando de sobreponerse al desaliento y animarlo un poco.

—Leonard, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Eres un médico, un ser humano con conocimiento y medios limitados, no Dios. Deja de atormentarte.

—No puedo evitarlo, Chris. Con cada paciente que pierdo, siento que me quedo sin alma —volvió a desviar la vista hacia otra parte, pensativo—. Si pudiera darle un poco más de tiempo…

El doctor Pike se levantó de la silla, tomando una drástica decisión. Caminó a un lado del escritorio y le dio una orden.

—Basta, doctor McCoy. Vete a casa a descansar. Pondré un equipo de enfermeras al cuidado de tu paciente, y yo me encargaré de vigilarlo mientras vuelves.

Leonard vio al director del hospital por un breve momento: la idea era demasiado tentadora, pero él también tenía sus planes. Se levantó de la silla, quedando frente al otro médico.

—No, Chris. Te lo agradezco; le prometí a Piotr que estaría con él hasta que Pavel esté aquí.

Pike lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se despegaría del muchacho. Resignado, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y accedió.

—Está bien. Duerme al menos unas horas. 

Asintió sin convencerse del todo. Sabía que si se quedaba con Piotr en el quirófano, volverían a tener una conversación perturbadora y aún no se reponía de la anterior. Necesitaba dormir. Con urgencia. Así que sí, lo intentaría.

—Voy a quedarme un par de horas en el área de residentes de neonatal. Por si me necesitan.

Christopher Pike lo observó salir de la oficina en silencio, preocupado no sólo por el cansancio que mostraba, sino por lo que le había escuchado decir. McCoy ya había tenido una caída emocional, hacía casi un año, durante el doloroso episodio de la separación y el divorcio. Lo había visto en sus peores momentos, y no, no fue nada agradable tener que llamarlo y forzarlo a tomar un tiempo para que arreglase sus cosas, y así evitar que matase a algún paciente por cualquier distracción que se le atravesara. Haría todo lo posible por evitar eso otra vez, porque no iba a permitir que la depresión y el cansancio devastaran a uno de sus mejores médicos. Y lo más importante, no iba a dejar solo a un amigo.

Después de cerciorarse que la cafetería ya no parecía una base del cuartel de policía o del FBI, Spock despidió a todos los agentes que los habían ayudado. Archer había dado la orden de retirarse a su equipo, puesto que tenían ya a los sospechosos bajo resguardo, y no era necesario quedarse más tiempo en el hospital. Lo único que faltaba era el regreso del adolescente, junto con Kirk y Chékov.

Estaba por retirarse también, cuando McCoy se topó con él en el mostrador de la cafetería. El médico había decidido tomar algo de alimento antes de dormir un par de horas. Se le acercó, dispuesto a hacerle saber cómo estaba el asunto de la solicitud de asilo.

—Doctor McCoy. Pensé que estaría en su casa.

Leonard sonrió cansado, alcanzando un sándwich de la charola. —Yo también, pero debo vigilar a mi paciente —de pronto, su gesto se ensombreció un poco, y Spock lo notó—. No lo lleva muy bien, que digamos.

—Nosotros tuvimos noticias de su hermano, hace unos minutos. Si todo marcha sin problemas, estarán aquí en unas horas. Posiblemente al amanecer.

—Es bueno saberlo. Tendré que preparar a Pavel en cuanto lleguen. Lo más probable es que le daré malas noticias.

Spock permaneció silencioso, con la mirada en el piso. Eso confirmaba el presentimiento de Kirk. Levantó la vista para buscar la del médico, y preguntó más para confirmarlo.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Posiblemente Piotr no logre sobrevivir al final de la semana.

—Lamento escucharlo, doctor —comentó con genuino pesar, asintiendo un poco—. Lo importante en todo esto, es que el menor no quedará desamparado.

—Así es —afirmó el médico sin mucha convicción, agarrando el vaso con café que había pedido. Pavel no se quedaría solo, era cierto, pero se sentiría abandonado. Su dolor no sería únicamente por la pérdida de su hermano. Era algo mucho más grave. Suspiró al pensarlo, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas cercanas al mostrador. Spock lo siguió.

—Se ve agotado, doctor McCoy.

—¿En serio? Ha de ser porque tengo casi treinta y seis horas sin ir a dormir debidamente, y no me he afeitado —comentó sarcástico, evitando un bostezo—. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Pavel y su padre lleguen. Debo hablar con ambos.

—Entiendo. Yo estaré en la oficina de Migración unas horas más, llenando algunos informes que dejamos pendientes con este caso —le extendió una tarjeta antes de retirarse—. Le dejo mi número de teléfono, en caso de que algo suceda. Lo veré en unas horas, doctor.

Leonard tomó la tarjeta y asintió, dando un sorbo al café de su vaso. Hizo una mueca que Spock alcanzó a ver antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Sonrió al oír los reclamos del médico al personal de la cafetería, pensando que debía ser divertido pasar tiempo en ese hospital, con McCoy cerca.

Casi tres horas más tarde, Leonard tuvo que entrar al quirófano después de pensarlo por un rato. Había pasado la mayor parte del día esquivando la posibilidad de volver a hablar con Piotr, pero no había más excusas para no regresar a su lado. Incluso su subconsciente lo atosigó con eso mientras dormía.

El muchacho parecía dormir, más al acercarse descubrió el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, así como el leve hipo que no podía controlar aún. Sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago al ver eso.

—Hey, chico… —le llamó al estar a su lado, sujetando con cuidado su antebrazo—. Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, pero tuve que atender varios contratiempos con otros pacientes.

El enfermo abrió los ojos, y la tristeza reflejada en ellos lo hizo sentirse aún peor.

—Mat doktor. Creí que me odiabas…

—¿Odiarte? Por todos los cielos, Piotr. No podría odiarte aunque asesinaras a mi mascota. De hecho, la mascota tampoco te odiaría —el médico le sonrió, y procedió a revisarlo, hablándole como lo había hecho todo el tiempo—. Pavel y tu padre están en Canadá. Están arreglando lo del trámite de asilo y vendrán en unas horas. Mañana estarán juntos otra vez.

El muchacho se limpió el rostro, tranquilizándose. McCoy continuó con la revisión sin borrar su sonrisa, ahogando la insistente incomodidad que se había colado en su cerebro al conocer lo que había ocurrido entre los hermanos, misma que buscó ocultar todo el tiempo hablándole del nuevo tratamiento que le enviara el equipo de investigación.

—Hablé con el director del hospital para asegurarme que todo se llevará sin contratiempos. Phlox me aseguró que el reactivo ha tenido buenos efectos en sus ratones y sus gatos. No hubo tiempo para probarlo en primates, pero pienso que es mejor eso a nada.

—Qué emoción. Seré tu conejillo de Indias.

—Algo como eso —se sonrieron, quedando en un raro silencio por unos segundos.

—Doctor McCoy, sé que no tengo muchas posibilidades, y que mi tiempo es muy corto ya —la voz de Piotr se escuchó grave, pero firme. Leonard volvió con él—. También sé que no podrás ver a Pavel como yo lo hago, pero quiero pedirte que lo cuides.

—Piotr, él tendrá que ir con tu padre a Nueva York. Puedo asegurarte que estará bien.

—Pero no será lo mismo. Estará muy desilusionado…

—De acuerdo, escúchame —le sujetó una mano, fijando su mirada en la del muchacho—. Todo se está solucionando para Pavel. Tendrá muchas oportunidades, y una buena vida al lado de tu padre. Ya no te preocupes por eso.

Christopher Pike entró en ese momento, llevando un contenedor en las manos. McCoy lo vio, y supo que era el reactivo. —Leonard…

—Voy en un momento, Chris. Gracias —al quedar otra vez solo con el muchacho, le hizo saber que iniciarían el tratamiento de inmediato. No soltó la mano que sujetaba—. Piotr, llegó el reactivo. Voy a prepararte para que se te aplique en unos minutos. Quiero que confíes en mí; voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto salga bien.

—Sí, Mat doktor. Confío en ti.

Leonard asintió, apretando su mano antes de soltarlo para salir de ahí. Prácticamente, quien se moría de nervios era él.

Minutos más tarde, después de decidir el quirófano en el que aplicarían el trasplante y en seguida el tratamiento, dos enfermeras ayudaron a McCoy a sedar al muchacho. El procedimiento se haría en una hora, y el tiempo de observación se extendería al amanecer. Chris Pike lo acompañó todo el tiempo, apoyándolo.

 

Capítulo 21

Jim Kirk, Vyacheslav Chékov y Pavel tenían pocos minutos de haber abandonado Canadá, con todo el procedimiento favorable para terminar con la solicitud de asilo. Se encontraban a bordo del avión que Arianna había fletado para llevarlo a Rusia, y que Chékov padre redirigiera. El sol apenas daba señales de su próxima salida en el horizonte frente a ellos, cuando Kirk recibió una llamada. Al ver que se trataba de Spock, el presentimiento que tenía desde el día anterior se solidificó.

—Hola, Spock —saludó al responder, levantándose de su lugar para retirarse un poco de los otros pasajeros. No sonrió en ningún momento, y se sentó en otro de los sillones, fuera de la vista de sus acompañantes.

Vyacheslav no perdió detalle de eso, y discretamente volteó con su hijo, sintiendo cierto alivio al ver que el joven dormía profundamente; decidió apagar su teléfono antes de que alguna llamada entrara. No deseaba recibir malas noticias antes de tiempo. Lo que no supo, fue que Pavel fingía dormir bastante bien, y también se había percatado de la actitud del americano ante la llamada que recibiera. Tenía ese angustioso sentimiento de que algo grave ocurría a su alrededor, y trataba de distraerse para no dejar que sus lágrimas lo traicionaran. 

Cuando Kirk cortó la llamada, el interior del avión se impregnó de un halo de tristeza. Ninguno habló en todo el trayecto hasta Filadelfia, y no se dijeron sino lo indispensable al abordar el auto que los llevaría al hospital.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando llegaron.

A la entrada del hospital, impecable como siempre, pero mucho más serio que lo normal, Spock esperaba. Mientras Chékov y Pavel se adentraba al área de recepción, Kirk se acercó a él, y antes de que hubiese palabras entre ellos, lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en un muy largo tiempo. Spock correspondió el abrazo, hasta que le dio unas leves palmadas en un hombro, hablándole al oído.

—Jim, el doctor McCoy los está esperando. Quisiera estar presente.

Kirk se separó de él y asintió. Ambos entraron al edificio en silencio, siguiendo a los rusos a pocos metros. Caminaron hasta el área de Maternidad, guiados por Spock, hasta la sala de espera de los quirófanos. Ahí, encontraron a los dos médicos: el director del hospital, Chris Pike, con expresión serena, levemente sombría, y a McCoy, quien contrario a su homólogo, se veía devastado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la vista baja. Pike fue quien decidió hablar primero con ellos. 

—Señor Chékov, Pavel. Necesitamos hablar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el adolescente confrontó a McCoy con aprensión. Se veía asustado. —¿Qui ocurre? ¿Cómo está Piotr?

Leonard carraspeó un poco, bajando los brazos a sus costados. —Debes saber algo antes de que pueda llevarte a donde está.

—¡Pero ya quiero verlo!

—Len —Chris intervino, buscando tranquilizarlo un poco—. Llévalo. Puedes explicarle ahí.

Agobiado, el médico asintió, sujetando al muchacho por un brazo para conducirlo al quirófano acondicionado en donde estaba su hermano. Quedamente, empezó a explicarle lo que sucedía, tratando de que comprendiera sus palabras.

—Pavel, tu hermano sufrió una grave crisis como reacción al tratamiento que nos enviaron. Ha tenido momentos de lucidez combinados con inconsciencia casi total, debido al rechazo del trasplante…

El adolescente se mostró sorprendido al escucharlo.

—¿T-trasplante? ¿Kto…? ¿Quién?

—Un amigo del Centro de Investigación consiguió células madre compatibles. También me envió el tratamiento regulador para el mismo

—¡No! —Inesperadamente, el muchacho detuvo al médico justo cuando entraron al área de preparación del quirófano—. ¡No entiendes! ¡Mat hizo a mí igual a Piotr parrra eso! ¡Debí ser yo!

McCoy se mostró muy sorprendido al escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

—Mat hizo a Piotr y a mí iguales. Así no errror. ¡Ningún errror!

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que sólo mantuvieron la vista clavada uno en el otro. Sin duda, esa idea que sostenía el muchacho, que prácticamente hablaba de una fantasía que todo científico inhumano deseaba en cuanto a manipulación genética, era producto de una mente por demás enferma. Suspiró con cansancio, sujetándolo por los hombros.

—Pavel, escúchame. Eso que dices es imposible.

—Niet… no. ¡No imposible! —Sin querer escucharlo, entró al quirófano, pero se quedó a varios pasos de la camilla sobre la que descansaba un inconsciente Piotr. McCoy lo siguió en silencio, sintiendo que un gran nudo en su garganta le quebraría la voz.

—Pavel…

—Debes salvarlo —la desesperación del adolescente terminó de romperle el corazón—. Quítame… para Piotr —se señaló el cuerpo, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a ceder sus órganos para dárselos a su hermano—. Quítame. Porrr eso soy. Mat lo harría…

McCoy se talló el maxilar con la mano, en un gesto desalentado. Sería difícil hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Escucha…

—¡Hazlo! —Lo sujetó con fuerza por un brazo, llorando angustiado—. ¡Sálvalo!

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando la débil voz de Piotr se dejó oír en la habitación.

—P-Pavel… —El aludido se apresuró a estar a su lado. Se recostó con cuidado a un lado de él, acariciando apenas con un roce el rostro de su hermano. Éste lo veía apenas, debido a sus párpados entrecerrados por el enorme cansancio que lo embargaba. Pelear contra sí mismo lo estaba agotando demasiado—. No le hables… así a Mat doktor.

—¡No sdelal chto-to ne to, Piotr! (¡Pero hizo las cosas mal, Piotr!)

—Niet, Pavel. Vse, chto on sdelal pravil’no. U menya ne bylo shansa poluchit’ zdes’. My oba znali, brat. (No, Pavel. Todo lo que ha hecho está bien. Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad al llegar aquí. Ambos lo sabíamos, hermano).

—No mat’ skazala… (Pero madre dijo…)

—Materi lgal. Vy vsegda lgal. (Madre te mintió. Siempre te mintió).

Hubo un pesado y doloroso silencio después del breve diálogo. Pavel se recargó en su hombro, aferrado a la bata hospitalaria, llorando desconsolado. Piotr aprovechó ese momento para buscar a McCoy y pedir un poco de privacidad.

—Mat doktor… ¿puedo hablar a solas con mi hermano?

Leonard asintió, retirándose con discreción. Salió al corredor y se quedó ahí, recargado en la pared, peleando contra el amargo y doloroso sentimiento de derrota que lo embargaba en esas situaciones. Kirk y Spock se le acercaron minutos después, genuinamente interesados.

—Len, ¿cómo está? —Preguntó Kirk con una leve expresión compungida. Si hubiese sido otra situación, tal vez le hubiese hecho algún comentario irónico, pero no era el momento.

—Decayendo. Su cuerpo rechazó totalmente el trasplante de células madre, y el tratamiento no surtió el efecto esperado —se detuvo un momento, como si necesitase tomar valor para continuar con el diagnóstico—. La infección se volvió demasiado agresiva; no hemos podido detenerla.

—Pero su padre puede donarle también sangre, o médula, o cualquier órgano que necesite, ¿no?

—No es compatible. El tipo de sangre difiere, y eso es suficiente para un rechazo fatal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aún? —Preguntó Spock esta vez.

—No lo sé. Tal vez treinta y seis o cuarenta y ocho horas; tal vez cuatro o cinco días más. Haré un último intento con las muestras de su hermano, en cuanto sea posible.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la puerta del quirófano se abrió y Pavel salió buscando a McCoy. Prácticamente se le echó encima, abrazándolo con desesperación, llorando desconsolado. El médico sólo atinó a abrazarlo también, aunque no era muy bueno para decir algo consolador, menos aún con público. Viendo a Kirk y a Spock tuvo entonces una idea.

—Spock, Jim, ¿podrían ir a buscar al doctor Pike? Debo apresurar las pruebas y las tomas de tejido, así que necesitaré que esté aquí lo antes posible —entendiendo que necesitaba ese momento para hablar con Pavel a solas, Spock asintió, jalando a Jim con él—. Gracias —al quedarse solos, Leonard separó de sí al muchacho, hablándole sin rodeos—. Pavel, escúchame con atención. Voy a hacer un último intento con tejido tuyo. Si Piotr muestra alguna mejoría, y si los antibióticos logran detener la infección, aún tenemos esperanzas. Pero son mínimas. ¿Estás listo para eso?

Pavel asintió después de procesar sus palabras. Debía ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a Piotr. McCoy lo llevó entonces hacia el área de patología y toma de muestras y tejidos. Aunque algunos métodos serían dolorosos, el muchacho no se inmutó cuando se lo dijo. Al parecer, se había acostumbrado a ello hacía tiempo. De esa forma, minutos más tarde, iniciaron con la toma de tejidos y la preparación de un nuevo trasplante.

Sin embargo, todos los involucrados se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando obtuvieron los resultados de la primera biopsia.

Pavel resultó ser incompatible con Piotr.

Minutos después de conocer los resultados, sentados en los sillones del consultorio de McCoy, Spock, Jim, Chékov padre y ChrisPike aún no podían creerlo.

—¡Mentiras! —vociferó Leonard a esa insistente pregunta de qué había ocurrido, dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada—. ¡Todo siempre fue un teatro, mentiras elaboradas por médicos sin escrúpulos! ¡Sólo manipulaban la información para que ella les pagara fortunas cuantiosas, engañándola también! ¡Vaya monstruos!

—Leonard, deja de gritar como poseso —recomendó Pike, tratando de calmarlo—. No vamos a lograr nada con esas actitudes.

—De hecho, no podremos lograr nada con o sin esas actitudes, doctor Pike —terció Chékov con una tensa tranquilidad. Aunque no lo aparentaba, el hombre también estaba furioso.

Quedaron en silencio cuando James Kirk hizo también una pregunta, por primera vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora?

McCoy bufó, caminando detrás del escritorio, recargándose en el marco de la ventana con actitud derrotada. Y en seguida, su expresión se ensombreció.

—Sólo esperar, Jim. No hay nada más por hacer.

Chékov padre se levantó, tratando también de tranquilizarse.

—Quisiera hablar con ellos, doctor McCoy. ¿Pavel estará en condiciones?

—Lo anestesiamos sólo localmente. Cuando terminamos, pidió a una de las enfermeras que lo llevaran al quirófano, con su hermano. Debe estar allá en estos momentos.

—Bien —Vyacheslav asintió, dejando su enfado de lado—. Estaré también en el quirófano, con mis hijos. Gracias, doctor McCoy.

Todos lo vieron salir en silencio. Entonces, el doctor Pike se levantó con aire un tanto cansado, acercándose al otro médico.

—Len, sabes que sólo resta darle tiempo de calidad al muchacho mientras llega el momento. No te culpes, hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance —le palmeó un hombro, dándole ánimo—. Incluso me atrevo a decir que más. Vete a descansar; lo mereces.

Sin más qué agregar, se retiró. Spock y Jim decidió hacer lo mismo. Se levantaron también de los sillones, y fue Kirk quien se acercó a McCoy. Sin palabra de por medio, sólo lo abrazó con marcado sentimiento. Leonard se petrificó en los primeros instantes, con la vista fija en Spock. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión serena, correspondió levemente el abrazo. Al separarse de él, Kirk sólo sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Spock entonces se acercó también, estrechando su mano.

—Concuerdo totalmente con el doctor Pike. Ha hecho demasiado por esos muchachos. No se atormente por algo que estaba determinado aún sobre sus fuerzas. Que descanse, doctor McCoy.

Dicho esto, los dos funcionarios se retiraron.

Al quedar solo, el médico se sentó en el sillón que tenía a su lado, pensando no sólo en eso que todos sabían, sino en lo que no sabían. Suspiró, aceptando que no había nada más por hacer.

Vyacheslav, Pavel y McCoy permanecieron a su lado las siguientes treinta y seis horas. En el amanecer del cuarto día, Piotr despertó de un lapsus de inconsciencia con muy buen humor. Bromeó con ellos, los abrazó y aconsejó a su hermano que fuese un buen hijo. Finalmente, se despidió de ellos y les pidió que no lloraran, ni siquiera en su funeral.

Leonard supo que sería la última vez que hablarían con él. Al percatarse que no permanecería mucho tiempo despierto, hizo salir a Pavel y a Vyacheslav al corredor un momento. Al quedar solos, se acercó a la camilla observándolo. No estaba seguro, pero lo intuía.

—Piotr…

—Mat doktor. Estoy listo.

—Lo sé—sujetando su mano, él se despidió también—. Voy a echarte de menos, amigo.

—Lo de no llorar también va por ti, mat doktor —sonrieron un poco, y Piotr continuó—. ¿Cuidarás de Pavel?

—Lo haré. Te prometo que velaré por él, esté donde esté

—Gracias, Mat doktor —comentó calladamente—. Sabía que no me equivocaría contigo.

Un breve temblor en su labio inferior le hizo saber que estaba asustado. Sin hacerlo evidente, Leonard le hizo un ofrecimiento.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que suceda

—No —enfatizó esto con una leve opresión en su mano, y de inmediato lo aclaró—. Quiero que estén los tres: tú, Pavel y papá. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo; son mi familia. Quiero que los tres sostengan mis manos. Por favor.

Leonard asintió con un gesto y se apresuró a llamar a los otros dos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo. Piotr sintió la calidez de su tacto en sus manos frías y sonrió, mientras la inconsciencia lo envolvía por última vez.

Dos horas más tarde, se daba el parte médico del fallecimiento y se iniciaban los trámites de rigor del hospital.

En la televisión de una habitación cercana al área de maternidad, el reporte del clima mostraba un día agradable y soleado. Extraño para esa época del año.


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Spock y Kirk caminaron por el sendero empedrado con algo de prisa. Había sido un día difícil, pero no por eso dejarían de estar ahí. Discutían en voz baja la última hazaña de James, de haberse brincado todos los protocolos como sólo él sabía hacerlo, cuando llegaron a un lado de Leonard McCoy, en el reducido auditorio que habían improvisado en el lugar.

—Hey, doc —saludó el alegre funcionario, sonriéndole de forma luminosa mientras se sentaban—. No llegamos tarde, ¿o sí?

—Hey, JIm. Spock —devolvió el saludo sin mucha ceremonia—. No, es muy buen tiempo. Apenas van a iniciar.

—Shhhhh —un joven asiático que Spock medio reconoció, sentado al lado del médico volteó con ellos exigiéndoles silencio. Pike los observó desde la fila de adelante con actitud serena. Vyacheslav Chékov estaba también a su lado, y sólo hizo un breve gesto de bienvenida con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Se le veía orgulloso y feliz.

En ese momento, al frente del auditorio y de las personas que se encontraban en las dos primeras filas, separadas de los demás asistentes, se presentaron varios funcionarios de gobierno, entre ellos, el secretario de Migración del estado de Filadelfia y el alcalde de la ciudad.

Dio inicio entonces la ceremonia, y todos vieron cuando Pavel se ponía de pie junto con las demás personas para prestar juramento a la Constitución y recibir su carta de ciudadanía.

Fue un acto breve, pero muy emotivo para quienes acompañaban a los nuevos ciudadanos. Después de recibir sus papeles, Pavel fue a donde se encontraban su padre y amigos, y les mostró el documento con una enorme sonrisa. McCoy fue uno de los que lo felicitó de manera efusiva, junto con su padre, con abrazo de por medio. Y al final, ya que todos estaban hablando con todos, lo buscó nuevamente.

—Pavel, ya eres todo un ciudadano —le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda. El joven asintió, y por un momento dejó que la nostalgia lo embargara.

—Quisiera que Piotr lo hubiese vivido también —dijo en un inglés de buen nivel.

McCoy asintió en silencio, más volvió a su ambiente festivo. Lo hizo seguirlo hacia la salida del lugar, seguido por los demás, quienes conversaban.

—No te hagas mal momento, Pavel. Disfruta tu nueva vida y honra a tu hermano de esa forma.

Hikaru Zulu, quien acompañaba a Leonard, se acercó también, sonriéndole al joven. Ambos cruzaron un breve saludo, y se enfrascaron en una alegre conversación.

—Ah, Mat doktor —Vyacheslav los alcanzó, dejando que Pavel se retirara un poco, siguiendo con interés a Zulu, y con una tímida sonrisa asomando a sus labios—. Pregunté al doctor Pike si habías tomado tus días de descanso, y me dijo que los sigues posponiendo. Quería hacerte una propuesta.

McCoy volteó un poco con Pike, pero este se mantenía entretenido con Kirk y Spock. Ya le reclamaría después. —¿Una propuesta?

—Así es. Ahora que Pavel es ciudadano, planeamos recorrer algunos lugares interesantes de su nuevo país, y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos. Básicamente, sería ir a acampar a la orilla de uno de los grandes lagos, visitar algunos estados y monumentos importantes. Digamos, un par de semanas, cuando mucho.

McCoy se detuvo un momento, observándolos a los dos.

—¿Acampar? Me sorprendes, señor Chékov. No sabía que eras hombre de campamentos.

Entonces, Zulu respondió efusivo cuando Pavel se lo propuso también a él. Se veían muy cómodos juntos.

—¡Eso sería extraordinario! ¡Cuenten conmigo!

—Vaya, veo que hay alguien interesado en ser amigo de tu retoño —comentó con una traviesa expresión. Chékov también sonrió levemente, y asintió.

—Ambos serían bienvenidos. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, el hospital puede manejarse muy bien sin mí. Creo que esta vez sí tomaré esos días que me deben. ¿Cuándo sería la fecha de partida?

—En dos días, mat doktor —respondió esta vez el adolescente—. Trres, cuando mucho.

McCoy sonrió, pensando en que debía darse una oportunidad para volver a disfrutar de la vida.

—De acuerdo. Es tiempo suficiente para preparar las maletas. Considérenme en su equipo. Y a Zulu también. Es un buen ayudante.

El aludido sólo asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que el adolescente.

—Bien, debemos irnos. Aún tenemos pendiente el ir a firmar algunos documentos oficiales para que Pavel pueda tener ya mi apellido —antes de retirarse, Chékov le extendió un legajo con varios papeles—. Por cierto. El FBI me entregó las pertenencias de Sasha que INTERPOL recuperó. No había nadie más a quién dárselas. Sé que te interesará.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso, revisando el legajo por el exterior.

—Algunas cartas, y un diario. La mayoría están escritas en ruso. Traduje sólo lo que es importante. Te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Pavel se despidió de Zulu y de McCoy con un leve abrazo, y siguió a su padre con paso ligero.

Chris Pike se acercó a su amigo, un tanto interesado en lo que Chékov le entregara.

—Imagino que es algo más de la historia de esos chicos.

—Yo también lo creo; posiblemente el guardaespaldas de Piotr sabía demasiado de ellos, tal como tú y yo pudimos constatarlo en las pruebas de ADN.

—Bien, me cuentas cuando lo descubras. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Asintió, siguiendo a Pike hacia el estacionamiento. Ambos se despidieron de Spock y Kirk, quienes seguían discutiendo, como siempre lo hacían. Leonard pensó que parecían un viejo matrimonio. Ambos eran graciosos.

Esa misma tarde, Leonard conoció otra parte de la historia, sorprendido mientras terminaba de leer algunas hojas del diario que estaban señaladas. Veintitrés años atrás, Alexánder Diúzhev y Vyacheslav Chékov habían sido grandes amigos, ambos guardaespaldas de Vadim Gólubev. Sin embargo, el destino les había jugado una muy sucia treta, puesto que ambos se enamoraron de la hija del corrupto político, quien los sedujo y los engañó, forzando un extraño triángulo amoroso. Para su desgracia, antes de saber que estaba embarazada, Vyacheslav fue asignado al servicio de otro funcionario, y tuvo que irse de ahí, incluso, dejar la ciudad de Leningrado. Ella nunca supo de quién había sido realmente el bebé, aunque siempre lo había considerado hijo de Chékov. Entonces, se formalizó el matrimonio pactado entre la Mafia y la Política, dejándolos a ellos de lado.

Dos años más tarde vino la leucemia. Diúzhev se había enterado tardíamente de su paternidad cuando hicieron las primeras biopsias, más decidió mantenerlo en secreto, hasta el día en que ella fraguara un plan demasiado inhumano, demasiado perverso. Tomó la decisión de proteger a los dos niños antes incluso de que Pavel naciera. Así que elaboró un plan que duraría años. Con sus ahorros y algunas influencias, logró sobornar a varios médicos, y cuando llegó el momento en que los tratamientos debían ser más severos, buscó las mejores alternativas para el futuro de los hermanos. Sin embargo, Arianna se le atravesó, echando todo por tierra. Por ello se vio obligado a huir, haciéndole saber a Piotr, quien contaba con catorce años entonces, lo que ocurría, los planes de su madre y el sombrío destino que le habían construido a Pavel los charlatanes que ella consultaba.

De esa forma, los tres iniciaron su carrera contra la enfermedad. Lo demás era historia conocida.

Leonard suspiró, pensando en el sacrificio que no sólo Piotr había hecho por su hermano. Había sido mucha gente la que había incluso perdido su vida para proteger a Pavel. Y ahora ellos tenían la tarea de terminar esa labor. Que el muchacho tuviese una vida distinta a la que Arianna había pensado para él, plena y feliz.

Dejó los documentos de lado, considerando la promesa que había hecho a Piotr, reafirmando la idea de que se encargaría de cumplirla por todos los medios.

De eso, no cabía duda.

 

\------Fin-----


End file.
